Diário
by Vampira Black
Summary: Capítulo novo!Peraí acho que me perdi agora que tava dando tudo certo, ela vacila? Assim não dá, não sei mais o que pensar!
1. Default Chapter

DIÁRIO  
  
Autora : Vampira Black : ).  
  
Gênero : Comédia  
  
Não tem Capitulos , só datas é um diário sabe...  
  
  
  
Obs:  
  
  
  
Isso é uma obra de ficção , se você quiser achar que é real ache eu não posso fazer nada por você . Só Alguns personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão, obviamente , já que infelizmente não possuo o telefone dela. Essa estória foi escrita sem fins lucrativos , o que eu poderia ganhar? Se alguém sabe por favor me conte tomara que seje dinheiro porque a situação ta braba...  
  
Essa fic foi baseada em várias outras fics , livros que eu li e alguns filmes ,então me desculpem se sair algo meio parecido ou idêntico . . E desculpe por ela estar no bloco de notas , mais é que o word daqui ta dando piti e não da pra mim escrever direito .  
  
Sexta feira 12 de Novembro  
  
Ola , não , oi , tambem não , ah iai blz ? , cara pra que alguem fica saudando um diário? Que falta do que fazer... Bem meu nome é Isabel e eu ganhei esse diário de uma amiga minha da agência , ela disse que estou reprimindo os meus sentimentos então me deu o diário para eu me soltar ... ELA É LOUCA , O QUE ELA PENSA ?Ta certo que eu não saiu com um bruxo legal faz uns anos e que eu ... Ah eu não tenho que dar satisfações para um diário! Eu não queria nem escrever em você ...Se alguem da Agencia fica sabendo eu to ferrada! Eu sou a chefe do departamento de Comerciais mágicos , mas imagine um officewizzard saber que eu escrevo em um diário , ia ser ridiculo! E além disso eles já olham meio estranho pra mim sabe eu sou a unica chefe mulher de toda a agência , a Ana a mula que me deu esse diário disse que é inveja , mas eu sei que dizem por ai que eu tive um caso com meu chefe e ele ma deu o cargo ... QUEM ME DERA ! Sabe ele é muito bonito com aqueles olhos azuis acizentados profundo , aquela capa negra que realça os cabelos louros nossa!!!!! Mas ele mal me olha ... Eu não ligo pelo menos eles não acham que eu sou uma REPRIMIDA SEXUAL , a Ana disse que eu era isso bem na minha cara eu posso?  
  
Sabe existe pelo menos 1 milhão de homens no Rio de Janeiro certo !? E entre esses homens não tem nehum afim de mim? Eu sinceramente não tenho culpa , quero dizer um homem bonito já que feios e canalhas caem que nem chuva no meu colo...  
  
Droga de Vida , eu uma brasileira de 27 anos , morena , tenho uma vida saudavel , tenho um bom emprego e NÃO TENHO NADA PARA FAZER UMA SEXTA FEIRA A NOITE!!!!!  
  
Acabei alugando um monte de fitas repetidas vou ficar no meu ape , comendo e bebendo um suco de Maça... (ela não gosta de suco de bóbora x p )  
  
Sábado 13 de Novembro   
  
Isso é a cara da Ana , desde que nos conhecemos no colégio é a mesma coisa ela SEMPRE quer me apresentar alguem , fala horas dizendo que eu preciso sair mas a verdade é que ela quer sair... La veio ela de novo dizendo : " O Willer é legal , acho ele até engraçado!" Pelo amor de Merlin  
  
como alguem com esse nome pode ser legal? Ela me seguiu até o banheiro , eu já estava me perguntando porque o sr. Malfoy (meu chefe) sempre me manda fazer hora extra ... É um saco ninguem, simplesmente NINGUEM vem aqui aos sábados , quero dizer sempre aparece uma bruxa maluca querendo fazer alguma reclamação de algum conto infantil ... O que eu posso fazer pergunto eu e tenho que fazer várias ocorrencias , mais ainda tenho que explicar que isso é bom que deixava os trouxas afastados de nós e etc... Ai , a Ana ainda ta me pertubando acabei aceitando ...  
  
É isso ai estou no banheiro do restaurante escrevendo , bem o tal de Willer é até bonitinho , concluindo um feinho bem apanhado , quiz dançar e o caramba a quatro só que ai o sr. Malfoy meu chefe apareceu lá no restaurante onde nós estavamos incrivel coincidência , não ?, ele é o dono da agencia e de uma porrada de coisa ,e me chamou para dançar , É ELE ME CHAMOU PARA DANÇAR , e voces não vão acreditar ... Eu não fui A BURRA , IDIOTA , ESSE TRASGO MONGOL EMPACOU , eu não tive reação apenas olhei para aqueles profundos olhos azuis e disse alguma coisa que duvido que alguem entendeu já que nem eu entendi ... eu sou uma anta , ai do nada o tal de Willer disse que eu estava com ele , como eu odiei aquele Willer mas tudo bem ele me tirou de uma, já que eu tenho certeza que não faria nada so olharia que nem idiota para aqueles imensos olhos azuis oceano e diria alguma coisa inteligivel... Bem a essa hora Ana deve estar com alguem em algum canto por ai , não que ela seje uma galinha , mais ela ainda é muito bonita ao contrario de mim... e diz que aproveita a vida e que eu deveria fazer o mesmo , mas nao tenho coragem fazer o que...  
  
O Willer aparatou aqui no ape comigo , como sempre ele estava uma zona ... Ai eu ofereci um café até que ele pediu para nos encontrarmos de novo e foi embora ... Porque eu não sei dizer não pra ninguem? Ai eu disse que assim que desse... ,ainda são 11:00 horas da noite e eu não tenho nada para fazer acho que vou me matar... Voces não sabem o que acabou de acontecer minha mãe acabou de aparecer aqui ! A essa hora da noite disse que tava irritada e falou uma porrada de coisa que eu não entendi ... normal , e ainda acendeu as luzes e viu a bagunça que estava meu apartamento , poxa eu sei que ele não estava grandes coisas mas ela consegue deixar tudo pior ... Saiu arrumando tudo e ainda me chamou de ENCALHADA , não sei mas eu não acho normal uma mãe dizer para a filha que ela é uma encalhada e que devem me olhar como ABERRAÇÃO , nossa minha mãe consegue me jogar no fundo do abismo ... ja to acostumada , bem ela saiu arrumando tudo e falando do meu irmão que era isso e aquilo e nunca deixava o apartamento assim e não sabia como ele deixava tudo tão limpo e como ele era vaidoso , claro ele é GAY , bem minha mãe ainda não sabe disso e eu não tenho nada contra Gays pra falar a verdade o namorado do meu irmão ... até ele tem namorado ... bem ele é muito legal e gentil sempre me chama para jantar com eles e é ele que arruma a casa não o Hugo (meu irmão ) ele mesmo sendo gay ainda é um bagunceiro como eu... deve ser de família já que me meu pai quando vivo vivia brigando com a minha mãe porque ele não sabia onde tinha posto o Liu , o gato da mamãe até que um dia ele apareceu morto embaixo da escada... Bem depois da limpeza parece que ela cansou de falar e foi embora sem me falar o que ela foi fazer ali ... normal... Amanha é Domingo e eu não tenho nada absolutamente nada para fazer...   
  
Domingo 14 de Novembro  
  
Voce não vai acreditar o meu chefe me chamou para sair... ELE ME CHAMOU PARA SAIR, bem não foi bem para sair ele me chamou para almoçar para falarmos sobre uma campanha ... Mas eu vou almoçar com ele sozinha AHHHHHHHHH. Droga eu não tenho uma roupa legal... Achei no fundo do armário uma saia preta um pouco curta e uma blusa azul decotada nossa eu realmente tenho que comprar roupas novas... Bem eu estou dentro do meu carro escrevendo sabe como é, não tem lareira no Rio pra que? Então não posso usar pó de flú e ele escolheu um restaurante trouxa então nada de aparatar, mais andar de carro é muito mais agradavel, eu pus um feitiço para que ele va para o lugar que eu quiser sem eu ter que estar no volante... Por isso eu estou escrevendo, putz não tem noção de como eu estou nervosa, não sei porque mas estou super confiante afinal essa blusa é de cair o queixo de qualquer um, to arrasando... Bem meu irmão foi hoje no meu ape com o Julian(namorado dele) e foi me explicar o que a minha mãe queria(ela foi na casa dele também) bem parece que ela tinha brigado com o namorado... como eu sou infeliz até a minha mãe tem um namorado... parece que ele pediu ela em casamento!!! E ela não aceitou porque teriam que morar na China ... E sabe porque ela não aceitou voces não vão acreditar...  
  
FOI POR MINHA CULPA...Ela disse que tinha que ficar aqui porque se não eu nunca arranjaria um marido... Eu não acredito cara eu já tenho 27 anos , moro sozinha, tenho o meu emprego e minha mãe ainda quer me arranjar um marido como se eu não pudesse sozinha... Pelo visto não posso...Eu vou ter que ir mais tarde na casa dela conversar com ela , ai ai ninguem merece.  
  
Cara voce não tem noção do que aconteceu , cheguei eu no restaurante já procurando meu chefe , quando o vi sentado de frente para o bar conseqüemtemente não me vendo quando cheguei acabando com a minha entrada triunfal ... parece que ele estava dando o telefone para uma mulher que estava do outro lado , acabei chegando muito sem graça tirando todos os meus pensamentos impuros da cabeça e voce não tem noção de quantos eram , nossa eram muitos , MUITOS , cheguei por trás dele muito devagar deseperançosa e o cutuquei ele virou com uma cara que parecia falar - "PORQUE PESSOA TÃO INSIGNIFICANTE ESTÁ ME PERTUBANDO?" - até que ele viu que era eu , acho que não tinha me reconhecido ... Me olhou dos pés a cabeça , nossa que olhar , até que parou na minha cara e sorriu era a primeira vez que sorria para mim ... Ele fica TÃO LINDO sorrindo...ai fomos para uma mesa e ele disse que não queria falar de trabalho agora ... logo meus hormonios começaram a gritar UHUUU , ATE QUE ENFIM , EI AGARRA LOGO ELE , me controlei , ele falou que eu estava linda , almoçamos uma comida deliciosa , depois ele me chamou para dançar e relembrou o episodio do dia anterior acabei rindo com ele sem graça , ele disse que tinha me visto e não resistiu , nossa eu quase morri , so que depois da dança ele começou a falar de trabalho entao entendi o que ele queria , ele disse que eu era uma ótima empregada tanto que me chamaram para trabalhar em uma empresa na Inglaterra , falou que a empresa não era dele e sim de um ex rival dele da escola , parece que depois que o Voldemort foi derrotado acabou a profissao de auror e cada um tomou seu rumo então ele veio para o Brasil se divertir , acabou se apaixonando pela cidade e ficou . Ele disse que esse cara lhe mandou uma coruja dizendo não sei o que já que ele não disse e que pediu que alguem fosse para lá ajudar já que ele tambem tinha uma agencia de propaganda bruxa e que como eu era a melhor empregada resolveu ma mandar , ai eu disse pra ele que nao tinha pretençoes para sair do Brasil ai ele disse o seguinte ... Eu não queria te mandar Isabel , ja´que eu te olhando assim vi porque eu venho sonhado com voce a varios dias... Então me beijou , Nossa como ele Beija bem ... Imagina o que eu disse pra ele ...Bem ele me disse que amanha vai ir ate o meu apartamento entregar as indicaçoes do lugar e me levar para o meu novo apartamento e para meu novo emprego e que iria sempre me visitar em Londres . Eu já disse como não sei falar não? ... é ele me levou até meu ape e acabou rolando ... pode deixar sua imaginaçao rolar ... nossa eu não ficava tão feliz desde que , ai já faz tanto tempo que nem sei desde quando!  
  
Bem quando deu 8:00 ele foi embora , me deixando um beijo e dizendo que voltava no dia seguinte e que era para mim levar bastantes casacos ... Legal onde eu tenho casaco ? Eu moro no Rio de Janeiro Cara ... Acabei aparatando na casa da minha mãe , afinal ela podia ir pra China , pra Holanda ate pro Afegnistao se quizesse , chegando lá expliquei tudo para minha mãe e que eu iria viajar , ela deu um pulo quando disse que estava namorando , ta certo que ele nao tinha pedido mas depois daquele beijo duvido que ele esteje com outras pretençoes ... espero ... ai ela me arranjou varios casacos ja que ela estava acostumada viajar e começou a chorar dizendo que não podia ficar longe da sua garotinha e que não tinha mais filhos perto dela ... parece que o Hugo contou para ela que era Gay finalmente ... e me abraçou forte e eu disse que o Mario(namorado dela) iria fazer muita companhia para ela , ai me despedi e voltei para casa com uma sacola enorme de roupas e maquiagem que a minha mãe me deu , é incrivel mas todas as roupas dela davam em mim e eram mais bonitas que as minhas !!! não e´a toa que ela tem um namorado a tanto tempo...   
  
Chegando no meu cafofo tive que minimizar todos os meus moveis ate eles caberem em uma unica caixa , depois foi a pior parte arrumar o meu malão eu não arrumava ele desde que sai da escola... Nossa faz muito tempo... Encontrei um monte de coisa velha e inutil , nossa um caderno de perguntas e respostas do terceiro ano ah eu não posso jogar isso fora... Quer saber vou passar tudo pra qui é pequeno mesmo so meus amigos responderam isso quer dizer so eu mais tres pessoas ...  
  
Nome , apelido , idade , raça , não necessariamente nessa ordem...  
  
1- Isabel , Isa , 13 anos , humana  
  
2- Ana , Ana mesmo ... , 13 anos , meio humana meio veela  
  
3- Rodrigo , Drigo , 13 anos , humano  
  
4-Carolina , Lina , 13 anos , Humana  
  
Data de Nascimento  
  
1- 20/ 05  
  
2- 09/04  
  
3- 23/11  
  
4- 01/02  
  
Namorado (a)   
  
1- Quem dera...  
  
2- Luan Drungston  
  
3- A Isa não quer nada comigo (palhaço)  
  
4- Não tenho  
  
Voce gosta de alguem?Quem?  
  
1- Sim, não posso dizer  
  
2- Luan  
  
3- Sei la  
  
4- Sim mais nao posso falar quem é ja que ele me conhece  
  
Voce é Bv?  
  
1- Não sei se posso considerar mas como todo bejo é bejo então não  
  
2- Não  
  
3- Não  
  
4- Sim  
  
Se não quem foi a primeira pessoa que voce beijou?  
  
1-O Rodrigo mas foi um acidente eu acho  
  
2- O Luan  
  
3- A Isabel  
  
4-...........  
  
Qual sua comida favorita?  
  
1- Churrasco...  
  
2- Nhoque  
  
3- Tudo  
  
4- Bolo de cenoura   
  
Qual sua bebiba favorita?  
  
1- Suco de Maça  
  
2- Ice  
  
3- Refri  
  
4- Suco de abobora  
  
De que tipo de musica voce gosta?  
  
1- Rock   
  
2- Musica erudita  
  
3-Pagode ou Rock  
  
4 - Sou ecletica  
  
Quem são seus elhores amigos?  
  
1- A Ana , O Drigo e a Lina   
  
2- A Isa , O drigo ea Lina  
  
3- A Isa e a Lina , a Ana é meio nojenta ... ela nao vai ler isso vai?  
  
4 - Todos que estão aqui!  
  
Quem você mais odeia?  
  
1- A Cláudia aquela sebosa idiota...  
  
2- A Cláudia é repugnante  
  
3- Sei lá sabe eu sou muito influenciado por essas garotas então a Cláudia tambem...  
  
4- Ninguem  
  
Acabei ficando com sono e não coloquei tudo , joguei toda a porcaria fora e fui dormir se não nunca conseguiria acordar no dia seguinte...  
  
15 de Novembro  
  
Nossa o Draco ( esse é o nome do meu ex chefe agora atual namorado anh vamos de novo ATUAL NAMORADO EEEEHHHHHH ele pediu assim que chegou aqui em casa essa manha) estava lindo , nós fomos até a mansão dele na Barra e pegamos uma rede de pó de Flú até São Paulo para ele pegar uns documentos e depois Desaparatamos na Inglaterra... Voce não tem noção de como esse lugar é frio , ele me levou até o meu novo apartamento que a Agencia pagou para mim . Nossa é muito lindo tem uma banheira no meu banheiro particular linda , solta espuma de tudo quanto é canto , ele me perguntou se eu falava Ingles e eu perguntei a ele como ele podia mandar alguem para Londres sem saber se ela sabe falar Ingles , e sabe o que ele disse ? Que sabia que podia confiar em mim e que eu merecia tudo... Nossa ele é muito fofo né!!!!!!!!!! Depois me levou para almoçar em um lugar lindo , disse que não podia ficar muito tempo e que teria que voltar para o Brasil... Entao me levou de volta para o apartamento e nos despidimos, disse que eu so tinha que aparecer no escritorio no dia seguinte... Como o povo daqui é seco sinceramente não gostei dessa cidade , faz um frio do caramba ... Demorei um século para arrumar minhas coisas , acabei de receber uma coruja do meu novo chefe me dando Boas Vindas e me dando as coordenadas do escritorio , acabei de receber a noticia que eu não serei mais Chefe do Departamento de Comerciais Mágicos , aqui eu vou ser Chefe de TODO o departamento da Empresa isso quer dizer diretora geral !!!!!!!!!!! Só esse tal de H.J e mais um vai poder mandar em mim muito SHOW!!!!  
  
16 de Novembro  
  
  
  
Bem aqui estou eu em Londres PERDIDA!!!!! Claro que eu sei onde fica a Agencia e o meu Ape , mas onde eu posso COMER aqui???????  
  
Eu to com FOMEEEEEEEEE , frio e atrasada..... Perfeito.... Acabei indo para a Agencia sem comer , chegando lá , um cara me olhou estranho , a agência ficava na parte de cima de uma loja abandonada eu estranhei no Brasil os lugares de trabalho ficam escondidos , mais não em lugares abandonados , chegando lá o homem olhou a minha cara e e perguntou claramente em portugues : Voce é Isabel Renaldo? e eu disse com a maior cara de idiota : Sim , entao uma porta se abriu ele me empurrou la pra dentro já que eu não me movia , la uma Bruxa perguntou meu nome novemente e cargo eu disse e a salinha onde eu estava se abriu em uma grande sala decorada com vário posters de Filmes e produtos mágicos , quando eu entrei um cara muito ruivo me olhou de cima a baixo e eu comecei a procurar algo de estranho em mim como não achei nada continuei andando até a recepção.A moça me mandou para uma sala e disse que o responsavel já iria falar comigo entrei e fiquei esperando um maior tempão ... Que raiva ...  
  
Derepente o mesmo ruivo da outra sala entrou e falou comigo bem assim "Você é Isabel Renaldo?" com maior voz de nojo e eu disse que sim que idéia o que ele queria que eu respondesse? , ai ele me olhou mais um pouco e disse que era vice presidente e que se chamava Ronald Wesley , então eu disse Muito prazer e ele olhou para a minh cara e continuou falando ... que falta de educação... Bem ai me explicou tudo que eu teria que fazer e que 2:00 , nos teriamos nossa primeira reunião , que meu almoço atrasaria e q ue como eu cheguei agora eu teria muito trabalho e que teria que fazer hora extra ...acho que ele não gostou de mim...Nossa como eu trabahei isso aqui tava tudo desorganizado , parece que ninguem estava sendo responsavel pelos setores sendo assim entregavam tudo separado e faziam a maior zona ... Ai que fome ... Já são duas horas e eu ainda não comi nada , NADA , vamos ter uma reunião agora eu , o tal de Wesley e o H.J .  
  
Nossa que reunião LONGA , o tal de H.J é de Harry James Potter , legal né mas sinceramente eu não achei muita coisa já tinham falado tanto sobre que ele era isso e aquilo , ele é um chato isso sim , ta certo que é muito bonito e tal mas o home é um porre... Finalmente consegui almoçar e só então lembrei que não tinha me despedido da Ana ela vai me matar , MATAR... TO FERRADA... Bem comi uma comida razoavel , voltei a trabalhar que nem louca e vim pro meu ape recebi um ramo de flores do Draco , MEU NAMORADO e vinha com um poema olha que lindo.  
  
Há eternidade em mim,  
  
Um frequente abismo  
  
Em que docemente  
  
Nos abandonei.  
  
Sou o último,  
  
Aquele que não dorme,  
  
Que, por Paixão,   
  
Deixou o silêncio.  
  
Pela primeira Manhã,  
  
Onde nos esperamos,   
  
Onde nos deixamos...  
  
Eu sei que não foi ele que escreveu nem nada , mas ele pelo menos se preocupou não é lindo? Bem acabei de receber uma coruja da Ana advinha o que ela disse ... Que quer me matar que previsivel não?... Ela disse que encontrou o Rodrigo um ex meu e que tava marcando um encontro mais , estava tentando falar comigo e nada quando , finalmente teve a ideia besta de falar com o meu irmão que explicou para ela , ela disse que assim que tirar folga vai vir até aqui e ainda vai trazer o Rodrigo junto...Vou dormir to morrendo trabalhei que nem condenada , mal comi , to com frio o que pode ser pior?... Eu sou uma besta porque eu fui perguntar acabei de receber uma coruja da minha mãe dizendo que vai me visitar amanha ... eu mereço... Em vez de descansar vou ter que dar uma geral no ape ... Quer saber vou é dormir!  
  
17 de Novembro  
  
Quer saber de uma coisa eu não dormi , sabe como é minha mãe é sempre muito gentil comigo... então tenho que dar pelo menos UMA vez na vida a impressao que sou uma Bruxa organizada e responsável ....... rsrsrsr quase chorei de tanto rir eu responsável?.....   
  
Cara eu quase chorei hoje no trabalho tá eu sei que eu não sou linda e maravilhosa e que nem me visto que nem top Model para ir trabalhar mas isso eu não admito , eu não entendo se você se arruma demais é piranha se de menos você só anda esculachada , estou eu no banheiro e ouço duas mulheres conversar uma eu reconheci como a mulher da recepção a outra eu não tenho idéia de quem era olha só o que elas falavam de MIM  
  
" Ela realmente não é uma pessoa normal! , Uma pessoa normal andaria mais alinhada! E daria um jeito naquele cabelo desgrenhado!" Tá! Tudo bem! Eu sei que não sou uma Miss , mas não sou horrorosa! Quando sai do banheiro elas já tinham se retirado mais que odio daquelas mocréias... Bem hoje lá fui eu para mais uma incrivel e IMENSA tarde de trabalho quanto papel senhor acho que eles nunca ouvirão falar de Wizzard Computer se soubessem iam ver como o trabalho iria ficar mais fácil, sabe o que eu acho que o tal de Ronald, o Ruivo está me espionando porque ele sempre ta me observando ou colocando alum defeito no meu trabalho e eu acho que o meu patrão tambem não gosta de mim , ele me olha meio atravessado sabe ... Onde eu fui me meter?.... Uma coisa eu sei o Ruivo não está me olhando porque esta gostando de mim , porque ele tem uma aliança ENORME na mão esquerda eu acho que aquele papo de EX-RIVAL foi uma grande roubada porque eles me olham como se eu fosse uma espiã, mais eles tem que levar em conta que uma espiã tem que ser responsável e prestar atenção em tudo que ocorre ao seu redor... HA HA HA como se eu ligasse para eles... Trabalhei que nem condenada até que lembrei que a minha mãe ia até meu novo ape hoje...Como eu sou infeliz... Fiz tudo o mais rápido posssivel e pode ter certeza que eu fui rápida , Quem consegue arrumar duas pilhas de propagandas antigas ver as que continuam no ar , as que precisam de reforma , as que ja sumiram e as que mudaram de nome em uma hora ? Se você conhece alguem que me supera me avisa que eu ponho no meu lugar SÉRIO.  
  
Fui pra casa corredo que nem louca , chegando lá arrumei tudo que pude e voce não vai acreditar ela não foi , cara eu tive todo aquele trabalho e ELA NÃO FOI ...Como eu Xinguei ... Recebi uma coruja do meu co-patrão perguntando se eu me sentia mal , porquer tinha saido fora do meu horario...Que ódio ... Enviei uma resposta na mesma hora assim   
  
" Caro Vice Presidente venho através desta informar que quando sai já havia terminado TODO o meu trabalho e eu tive um grande problema familiar para resolver então venho através desta esclarecer todo e qualquer mal entendido " , bem de forma alguma eu menti afinal eu tive realmente um problema familiar a minha mãe é um grande problema familiar , quer saber eu vou tomar um belo banho na minha linda banheira e vou descansar eu Mereço!!!  
  
Acabei de receber tres corujas , uma do meu irmão perguntando como estava tudo , a outra da minha mãe informando que não veio para cá porque foi viajar e não teve tempo de passar aqui .... e a outra do co-president que dizia assim  
  
"Espero que isso não aconteça novamente e que seus problemas se resolvam logo pois a empresa não é responsavel por eles" , Que falta de consideração , eu odeio esse lugar ta certo que o salário é maravilhoso , mais assim que der eu vou pedir para voltar para o Brasil !  
  
18 de Novembro  
  
Estou eu simplória em meu escritório que é um cubiculo por sinal tentando resolver o problema de um funcionário , quando me entra na sala sem bater nem nada meu chefe ta certo que ele é meu chefe , mas um pouco de respeito não faz mal a ninguem e olha que eu tava até ficando amiga do Larry ... o funcionário que estava comigo... ele mandou o Larry sair e falou pra ele não ficar de papo por ai principalmente comigo porque eu tinha muito o que fazer ... que raiva... ai eu falei que eu estava trabalhanda não conversando e ele nem quiz me ouvir... Ai ele começou a falar que teve uma reclamação sobre mim e que eu não estava fazendo meu trabalho direito ... Ai podem falar tudo de mim menos que eu não faço meu trabalho direito... Eu comecei a falar acho que ele ficou espantado com a minha reação , eu falei na cara dele que meu trabalho estava perfeito e que eu nunca poderia fazer um trabalho melhor do que aquele numa condição de trabalho assim , lá eles so tinham arquivos e coisas velhas para mim e que o meu escritorio não surpotava tanto papel já que ele mal me aguentava ... falei tudo de uma vez só quase ficando sem ar ... ele me olhou e depois olhou para a minha sala , viu um monte papel amontuado em tudo quanto é canto e que ali não tinha uma passagem de ar quase nos sufocando e reparou que ele mesmo quase não cabia ali , mas não me dei por satisfeita peguei ar e continuei falando que o Larry estava ali porque estava com dificuldades financeiras já que sua filha iria nascer e que precisava de adiantamento, então tive que explicar que a empresa não fazia emprestimos nem adiantamento e estava me comprometendo a emprestar o dinheiro a ele , foi aqui que ele tinha chego ... Sabe ele só falou que era para eu falar para o Larry ir até a sala dele e se retirou ... que cara abusado eu falei aquilo tudo para nada...meleca...  
  
Putz ninguem merece , o meu outro chefe o Ruivo foi lá na minha sala chedar se eu estava lá , e chegou dizendo que meu horário de saída era 7hrs em ponto , eu quase falei na cara dele que eu não tava nem aí mas ele saiu então não deu tempo , cara a Ana chegou aqui no escritório voce não vai acreditar tremendo e me abraçou perguntando como eu aguentava aquilo , eu disse que não sabia , então o ruivo foi lá na sala de novo falando que eu estava trabalhando e fez questão de dar uma bela olhada na Ana e perguntar o que ela estava fazendo ali . Ela na maior cara de pau disse que estava me visitando , então ele retrucou dizendo que horário de trabalho não era hora de visita , ai ela perguntou se a esposa dele nunca ia visita-lo no trabalho , ele ficou com as orelhas vermelhas e saiu , ela concordou comigo achou ele um Porre , só então me dei conta como ela tinha conseguido me achar , ela me disse que minha mãe deu o endereço antes do casamento ... Cara a minha mãe CASOU e nem me convidou , nem ao menos me avisou , eu já disse como eu sou infeliz?... Depois de passado o meu choque inicial Ana continuou falando feito tagarela várias coisas ao meu tempo , que por sina eu não entendi nenhuma , afinal além de tentar prestar atenção no que ela dizia ainda tinha que trabalhar e como o departamento dela não era igual ao meu ela não tinha como me ajudar... ela é modelo... Só que então para meu desespero que entra na sala MEU CHEFE , a Ana o olhou assustada e viu quem era quase gritando , sabe o que eu acho mais estranho é que o Larry falou que eles só são assim comigo , porque com todo o resto do pessoal da empresa eles são uns amores e que o Harry meu chefe dificilmente aparecia por lá , mas agora ele vai lá todo dia ...Cara maluco... Ele veio até a minha sala me informar que esta nite teria um jantar de negócios na casa dele e que eu deveria aparecer pois falariamos de coisas importantes e que era para is a rigor... Me diz se é um jantar de negócios para que ir a rigor? Só pode ser pra atrapalhar minha vida agora vou ter que arranjar um vestido legal... Então como desculpa disse que não sabia onde era a casa dele , que não era uma mentira por sinal , então ele me disse que aparatava no meu ape e me levava até lá ... Legal agora vou ter que arrumar o meu ape ta certo que eu ja tinha começado já que minha mãe desnaturada iria lá , mais sinceramente continua uma porcaria... Ana me disse que não poderia demorar porque teria uma sessão de fotos com um cara super famoso chamado Colin e que não podia se atrasar , me despedi dela e pedi permissão para poder ir comprar um vestido , depois de muita conversa me liberaram , quer saber vou comprar um vestido lindo pra eles verem quem é a mocréia , fui até uma loja de roupas trouxas e comprei um modelo preto justo com um decote lindo e que deixava toda a minha costa de fora , eu posso não ser perfeita mas como uma boa brasileira aind tenho bastamte de coisa para rechear esse vestido! Chegando á fiz um feitiço rápido na sala , que ficou um brinco , ele só não podia ir no meu quarto ... o que ele iria faer lá? ... porque o resto da casa estava ótimo , fui arrumar os cabelos deixei vários fios caindo que e fiz um coque muito bonito que a Ana me ensinou , sabe meu cabelo não é cacheado nem liso é ondulado , mas um ondulado estranho mas com essa noite eu tinha que impressionar , fiz até um feitiço para deixar eles lisinhos , acho que estou apresentável !   
  
Com certeza eu estou linda porque quando o meu chefe chegou aqui me deu uma olhada daquelas que te deixam quase nua , t certo que eu tenho namorado mas , ele está tão longe... Ele disse que ia ser na casa dele ou na MANSÃO dele , chega a ser mais bonita do que a do Draco , não por grandeza e preço e sim por ser aconchegante, cara se num vai acreditar começou com um jantar todos elegantementes vestidos , estavam lá somente eu , o meu chefe o Ruivo com a esposa que me olava estranho que estava grávida , pelo que eu ouvi ela se chama Hermaine ouHermoine ou tambem pode ser Hermione , sinceramente não sei, cada nome estranho , então logo depois do jantar eles foram embora ... Não estava entendendo nada , se era um jantar de negócios porque ee não iria ficar ? Então o meu chefe chegou pra im e perguntou se eu estava insatisfeita com o meu emprego e eu disse que não , então eu disse que seele queizesse que meu trabalho ficasse melhor ele deveria me dar uma melhor condição de trabalho que assim todos lucrariam , ele me olhou estranho e perguntou porque eu não contava tudo e parava com a brincadeira eu olhei pra ele sem graça e perguntei que brincadeira , então ele me olhou e disse que iria dar um jeito em tudo r quee a reunião já tinha acabado e que eu tinha me saído muito bem ... Legal comprei um vestido novo para nada... Fui pra casa me sentindo extremamete burra já que não tinha entendido nada do que ele tinha falado , mudei de roupa e fui dormir tinha muito o que fazer no dia seguinte .  
  
19 de Novembro  
  
Draco me mandou uma coruja avisando que viria me visitar esta noite , graças a Merlin a casa esta apresentavel , tomei cfé correndo porque eu estava atrasada de novo e aparetei lá , estava indo para meu cubículo quando abri a porta , não tinha nada , quer dizer as minhas coisas não tavam lá , fui perguntar a mocréia da recpicionista e perguntei onde estava minhas coisas e se tavam me mandando embora, ela me olhou com cara de nojo e me apontou uma sala no final do corredor , chegando lá vi escrito na porta com letras enormes " DIRETORA GERAL " e em baixo meu nome em letras douradas Isabel Renaldo , entrei e vi uma sala linda organizada , com vários arquivos organizados , uma mesa linda e vários retratos com bruxos famosos e artistas. Logo depois que eu me acomodei na minha linda poltrona nova, os meus chefes chegaram perguntando se eu havia gostado da sala , e eu obviamente disse que sim e eles perguntaram se podia almoçar comigo porque tinha muito coisa pra me explicar e que esperava que eu os desculpassem , eu não entendi nada acho que eles perceberam porque falaram que eu ia entender depois ... duvido...  
  
Que raiva , que ÓDIO , voce não sabe o que acabou de acontecer fui almoçar com os meus chefes e sabe eles começaram a pedir desculpas pelo jeito que estavam me tratando na Agência e eu disse que não tinha problema , eles disseram que não podiam confiar em mim por causa do Draco , porque antigamente eles nunca se davam bem e que eles não se surpotavam e que só me aceitaram na agência porque foi um pedido de Hermione e de mais umas pessoas que eu não conheço para que acabassemos com essa brigaria toda e porque eles estavam precisando de ajuda. Eu aceitei as desculpas , mas perguntei porque eles começaram a confiar em mim de uma hora para outra , eles recearam um pouco e eu tive que insistir um pouco até eles me dizerem que que els tinham posto um feitiço da verdade na minha bebida no jantar , eu não pude acreditar ...  
  
Eu me virei para encara-los m eus olhos irradiavam fúria, e quem olhasse poderia jurar que fagulhas laranjas e vermelhas soltavam das órbitas dos meus olhos. Eles pediram desculpas novamente , mais eu não quiz ouvir sai correndo do restaurante não voltei ao trabalho , fui prara meu ape , e comecei a escrever para o Draco e para Ana enviei as corujas e aqui estou eu chorando...  
  
Draco assim que recebeu a mensagem foi pra meu apecara eu to revoltada ele mal chegou e pediu pra mim voltar a trabalhar eu comecei a gritar NÃO VOLTO, NÃO VOLTO E NÃO VOLTO! Ele suspirou e colocou uma das mãos sobre os olhos azuis e disse que eu não podia ficar sem trabalhar , falou isso tranquilamente . Então com mais raiva ainda por causa da tranquilidade dele comecei a gritar que O CARA É UM IDIOTA, UM COMPLETO MENTIROSO E IMBECIL! EU ESTOU TENDO TENHO NÁUSEAS QUANDO PENSO NELE! ONDE É QUE ESSE MUNDO FOI PARAR? QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PARA COLOCAR UM FEITIÇO DA VERDADE NA MINHA BEBIDA? - Ela bateu com força na mesa.- NUNCA NINGUÉM PODE BOTAR EM DÚVIDA A MINHA HONESTIDADE . Ele disse que sabia disso tudo e que ele já era assim desde a Escola e por isso não se davam bem e que eu tinha que ir lá e trabalhar e mostrar para todo mundo que eu era a melhor funcinária daquela empresa ridicula. Eu já disse como ele é convincente? Pois é ... Ele ficou o tempo todo comigo mas quando deu 7:00 ele teve que ir embora falando que eu sou muito forte e que eu aguentaria...  
  
Eu pensei que tinh ficado louca porque não parava de ouvir um tuc tuc na minha cabeça , quando eu me levantei tinha quatro corujas me esperando do lado de fora da janela ,já que todas estavam trancadas e meu ape não tem chamine , abri a janela e as quatro entraram peguei as correspondencias e dei um pouco de água para elas , depois elas se foram me deixando só novamente as cartas eram da Ana , uma do meu irmão , uma da família Wesley e outra do HJ, comecei pela da Ana que dizia que não acreditava em tudo aquilo e qur eu devia denuncia-los e que se eu quisesse ela arrumava um emprego para mim e avisou ao meu irmão tudo que estava acontecendo , Já a carta dele dizia que se eu quizesse mandava uns homens dar uma surra no meu chefe e que eu deveria ir morar com ele ... Eu pensei muito na bos vontade dele mais pensei bem e vi que eu sou melhor que eles... A outra da família Wesley estava pedindo desculpas por tudo que aconteceu e pedia para mim ir jantar com eles hoje ... não muito obrigada , sei lá o que eles vão botar na minha bebida e a última foi a do meu chefe pedindo desculpas por tudo dizendo que não tinha o direito e perguntava se eu iria continuar trabahando... Eu respondi assim para cada carta:  
  
"Ana querida muito obrigada , mais não eu vou provar para esses idiotas que eu sou a melhor diretora de toda a Europa"  
  
"Hugo e Julian amores da minha vida não precisam se preocupar nem mandar espancar ninguem eu vou melhorar ! Beijos da sua Isa! "  
  
"Sr. e Sra. Wesley não muito obrigada "  
  
"Sim"  
  
Fui curta e direta em todas pedi para que a Black minha coruja , levasse todas as cartas mais primeiro as do Wesleys e do HJ , eu dei um pouco de açucar mascavo e ela foi feliz da vid já que não esticava as asas a um bom tempo  
  
  
  
20 de Novembro  
  
Acordei hoje com muito mal humor não vou escrever hoje....  
  
21 de Novembro  
  
Bem hoje eu estou melhor sabe como é na verdade eu não precisei trabalhar já que hoje é domingo , mas ontem eu fui e não olhei pra cara de ninguém e o meu chefe nem se atraveu a ir falar comigo nem aquela secretaria esnobe podia comigo mas hoje estou mais calma vou não vou ter que ir trabalhar estou numa boa a não ser que eu encontre um dos dois porque ai , se não a cobra vai fumar ...  
  
Ufa , não apareceu ninguem por aqui e já acabei de arrumar meu ape tirei tudo de dentro des caixas ...Aleluia..., Quem disse que a raiva não é boa conselheira? Pois saba que ela me fez muito bem resolvi dar a volta por cima a eles não ver só eu além de ser a melhor funcionária daquela M**** , eu ainda vou ser a mais linda ,... já que lá não tem grandes coisas... Hoje depois do almoço vou comprar roupas novas , vou fazer os cabelos e vou para night !!! Vou arrasar , essa terça da semana que vem é meu aniversário e eu quero estar linda e bela apesar de não ter ninguem para comemorar comigo...QUE QUI EU TO DIZENDO? Eu tenho um namorado lindo , uma amiga maravilhosa , um irmão e um cunhado maravilhoso o que mais eu posso querer? AH a vida é maravilhosa!!!!  
  
Sai mais tarde e sai caçando lojas por ai , comprei cada vestido lindo e carissimos ... isso faz muito bem para a minha alto estima... calças , blusas , casacos , sapatos . De lá fui direto para um salão que a Ana me recomendou , primeiro eu mudei as cores do meu cabelo de castanho água suja foi para um vermelho lindo que segundo meu hairpersonal realça minha cor clara... apesar de vir do Brasil , não adianta não consigo pegar uma cor... mais achei que ficou lindo , depois de ondulado quase liso botei uns cachos na ponta estilo super natural e ele disse que se eu quisesse eles lisos era só passar a escova que eles ficriam super lisos , eu não deixei ele cortar muito só as pontas o deixando meio repicado ... apesar de não aparecer quando esta levemente cacheado ... Nossa estou poderosa ... apesar de ter gasto uma fortuna mais valeu a pena !!!  
  
22de Novembro  
  
Hoje eu tive a certeza que eu estou LINDA , mal cheguei na agência e a Egalin - a recpecionista - me olhou de cima a baixo com o queixo caido e uma cara de invejosa que eu reconheceria té na Lua!!! Bem fui para minha sala e achei um lindo buque de rosas amarelas que o Draco me enviou agora com outro trecho de um poema muito conhecido no Brasil...  
  
De tudo, ao meu amor serei atento  
  
Antes , e com tal zelo , e sempre, e tanto  
  
Que mesmo em face do maior encanto  
  
Dele se encante mais meu pensamento...  
  
É um poema lindo , mas eu preferia que ele estivesse aqui... Sinceramente não estou amando , mais sinto que estou apaixonada ... Ah quer saber eu to é feliz!! Parece que eles aliviaram um pouco a minha carga , porque hoje quando eu me dei conta já tinha acabado ... Hoje nenhum deles foi falar comigoe ai deles se forem ...  
  
Eu e minha boca grande , vai ter uma reunião hoje depois do almoço , vou ter que ver a cara daqueles trasgos malucos e depravados...  
  
AHHHHHHH que lindo depois do almoço eu fui pra minha sala e encontrei outro buque só que com rosas Rosas , olha que lindo...  
  
Quero vivê - lo em cada vão momento   
  
E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto  
  
E rir meu rido e derramar meu pranto  
  
Ao seu pesar ou contentamento...  
  
Depois dessa surpresa , eu fui super feliz para reunião , parecia que tinha tomado uma poção do revigoramento ... Cheguei lá parecia que ele nunca tinha me visto - O Harry já que o Wesley não foi - me olhou meio espantado e começou a falar , sobre a nova campanha que seria sobre um Grupo Musical chamado "As Veelas " , eu disse que elas não precisariam de muito esforço era só fazer alguns comerciais e colocar algumas fotos por ai que elas já seriam um sucesso ... Ele aprovou a idéia e disse que esse não era o único e que sabia que o grupo iria ser fácil de divulgar , mas parece que vão lançar um livro sobre a vida de Tasha Morgan , que era uma mulher que descobriu como era mais fácil ter visões em dia de Lua Cheia e que defendeu fervorosamente os Lobisomens e que desapareceu quando tinha 37 anos sem deixar vestigios e que apesar de muita gente não ter falado nela o livro era muito bom e trazia coisas muito importantes e ele disse que precisaria de muiiita ajuda já que o marido dela que foi quem montou livro na base das anotações dela não queria colaborar... Essa vai ser dificil como eu posso fazer propaganda de alguem que eu não conheço e que nunca ouvi falar?  
  
Ele perguntou se poderiamos trabalhar juntos nisso já que seria muito dificil fazer tudo sozinha , eu olhei para cara dele desconfiada e disse tudo bem , ele agradeceu e pergubtou se poderiamos começar amanah e eu obviamente disse que não explicando que era meu aniversário , ele me deu os parabens e disse que eu estava muito bonita , eu fiquei Vermelha , como um adolescente idiota , eu sou mesmo idiota ...  
  
Voltei para minha sala com a mesma cara de besta e encontrei outro buque de rosas so que agora brancas, com outro trcho do poema , esse agora dizia...  
  
E assim , quando mais tarde me procure   
  
Quem sabe a morte , angustia de quem vive  
  
Quem sabe a solidão , fim de quem ama...  
  
Achei esse pedaço meio triste , mais as rosas são lindas , comecei a pensar e escrever o slogan das Veelas, fiz vários para elas escolherem  
  
"As Veelas , quantas delas voce acha que pode escutar por ai?"   
  
"As Veelas voce não vai conseguir resistir ao encanto "  
  
"As Veelas sobre os refletores"  
  
Tive que fazer um fundo para cada slogan no primeiro puz um homem triste olhando fascinado para a foto delas sorrindo quietas murmurando e quando ele olha para o lado ve o grupo cantando ele começa a dançar feliz e apaixonado.  
  
No segundo aparece vários homens lindos correndo como hipnotizados atras delas   
  
E finalmente no terceiro aparece unicamente elas com vários refletores sobre suas cabeças e as luz fazendo seus cabelos brilharem ainda mais ,aparece elas cantando. Agora o outro vai ser barra...  
  
Fui no banheiro rapidinho e depois entregar os quadros para o meu chefe , quando voltei encontrei um lindo e ENORME buque de rosas vermelhas com o final do poema...  
  
Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive )   
  
Que não seja imortal , posto que é chama  
  
Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure.  
  
"Soneto de Fidelidade"   
  
Hoje a noite estarei junto de ti ...  
  
Draco Malfoy   
  
Ele é lindo , é rico , é charmoso , é bem sucedido , é romantico , o que eu quero mais????   
  
  
  
23 de Novembro   
  
Estou velha ... estou triste , acabo de fazer 28 anos . O que vai ser de mim? Bem ontem a noite foi lindo , ele veio com várias bebidas que eu não conheço e disse que queria me surpreender por isso que não foi no caso hoje e disse que eu estava linda melhor que eu estava DESLUMBRANTE , depois disso eu fiquei completamente BEBADA , dançamos , eu falei tudo para ele TUDO , sobre o meu irmão gay , da minha mãe problemática , dos problemas da agência , da minha amiga que me deu esse diário e deu garagalhada quando eu contei que ela falou que eu era uma Reprimida sexual e sabe o que ele disse , que se isso era verdade ele era uma Rês-ma falante , e começou a rir depois disse que não poderia vir amanha no caso hoje porque tinha muitos compromissos , eu disse que entendia mas que ele iria perder um jantar magnifico , então ele me deu meu presente , cara ele me deu um colar de ouro BRANCO com Turbalinas amarelas e um pingente com um Diamante ENORME em forma de esfinge , que se abria e lá dentro estava escrito o nome dele par que eu não o esquecesse , não é lindo?  
  
Resolvi faltar o trabalho , fui tentar fazer as comprar para o jantar de hoje noite , comprei abóboras , nabos , hortelã , maçã , massa para tortas , chás , sucos e lindos vasos para colocar as minhas rosas .   
  
O que deu nesse povo , mais parece que todos me resolveram mandar poemas eu sei que eu gosto mas não vamos exagerar...  
  
Bem esse foi do meu irmão e do meu cunhado...  
  
"Palida , à luz da lâmpada sombria ,  
  
Sobre o leito de flores reclinadas ,  
  
Como a Lua por noite embalsamada ,  
  
Entre as nuvens do amor ela dormia!"  
  
"Era a virgem do mar ! na escuma fria   
  
Pela maré das águas embaladas!  
  
Era um anjo entre nuvens da alvorada  
  
Que em sonhos se banhava e se esquecia!"  
  
Esperamos que voce seje muito feliz e que nunca se esqueça de nos pode deixar que hoje a noite estaremos ai para lhe parabenizar pessoalmente e lhe dar seu presente minha,querida irmã ! Feliz aniversario!!!  
  
Obs. :TA FICANDO VELHA   
  
Que raiva desta parte ... ACABEI O DE LER O DA MINHA MAE QUANDO EU DIGO QUE ELE E MALUCA NINGUEM ACREDITA OLHA O POEMA QUE ELA ESCOLHEU...  
  
"Rosa de Hiroshima"  
  
Pensem nas criancas   
  
Mudas telepaticas  
  
Pensem nas meninas   
  
Cegas inexatas   
  
Pensem nas mulheres   
  
Rotas alteradas   
  
Pensem nas feridas   
  
Como rosas calidas   
  
Mas , oh , nao se esquecam   
  
Da rosa da rosa   
  
Da rosa de Hiroshima   
  
Da rosa hereditaria   
  
A rosa radioativa   
  
Estupida e invalida   
  
A rosa com cirrose   
  
A anti-rosa atomica  
  
Sem cor sem perfume.  
  
Querida Isabel , eu sei que voce adora rosas entao peguei este poema em um livro para voce , eu te amo muito , e quando voce vai casar? Ja passou da idade ... Da sua mae que te adora...  
  
Ela me deu uma caixinha de maquiagem que abre como um besouro de presente e com um espelho que te xingava quando achava que voce estava sem maquilagem e o Mario meu novo padrasto me enviou uma carta separada , pedindo desculpa por nao ter me chamado pro casamento e explicando que foi as pressas e que nao tinha ideia de onde minha mãe tirou aquele poema ja que ele tentou faze-la mudar de ideia mas como ela tava com preguiça resolveu mandar esse mesmo ... quanta consideração... E me deu um Quimono preto lindo curtinho, com um dragao vermelho que   
  
corria .  
  
A Ana me mandou uma carta dizendo que eu estava muito sozinha e que hoje a noite traria algo para mim não esquecer dela quando eu me sentisse so. A Querido Merlin o que ela vai me aprontar agora? Pelo menos ela não mandou um poema porque ela escolhendo poema é uma desgraça...  
  
Olha o último que ela me enviou...  
  
"Isabel  
  
Hoje faz 3 anos que somos amigas então para comemorar escolhi este poema para voce nunca se esquecer de mim!! O Rodrigo falou que era a minha cara !! Espero que goste!  
  
"Você é insana e sem noção  
  
Fazer o que?  
  
Nasceu assim e adora ser o que é  
  
Isso normal ! "  
  
Cara a Ana é doida... Rsrs e tem uma que ela me enviou com vários desenhos mágicos , quando o Diego terminou comigo quando nos estavamos no Quarto ano , dizia assim...  
  
"Isa não fique triste pois ele é uma Lesmalenta idiota , apesar de ser Lindo... Siga os conselhos do cartão que voce melhora !!!"  
  
"Argh , Raull , Bush  
  
Blarg , Cof Cof  
  
AAAhhh nada como uma boa vomitada pra por para fora tudo aquilo que não presta !! "  
  
So ela mesmo , ih caraca tenho que fazer o rango ... Ficou uma PORCARIA , bem eu tentei , tentei , bem fiz uma torta de maça com hortelã , que ficou com cara de doente ... acho que não devia ter mudado a receita dizia claramente não adicione calda , agora que eu adicionei vi o porque de não poder , a torta ta parecendo uma esponja , ta caindo calda pra tudo quanto é lado... A sopa de nabos está estranha , acho que caiu um pouco de chá , enquanto eu cozinhava porque esta meio roxo ... Eu odeio suco de Abobora e é a ÚNICA COISA que está apresentavel, ninguem merece , Os sucos estão na geladeira e o chá sumiu , definitivamente deve estar na sopa...  
  
Meus convidados estão chegando , depois eu conto tudo...  
  
24 de Novembro 2 da madruga  
  
Eles foram embora agora ... Que sono ... Bem vamos a melhor parte os presentes a Ana me deu um Pufoso ... Eu não posso acreditar ela me deu uma bolinha de pelo que como meleca ... Meu irmão e meu cunhado me deram um par de sapatos que eram lindos e que me levariam a qualquer lugar onde eles estivessem... E o Harry , É O HARRY o meu patrão apareceu lá perguntando se não incomodava se enturmou e ainda falou mal da minha comida ... eu mereço... como todo mundo por sinal , bem ele me deu uma pena linda com o meu nome cromado na haste, disse que precisaria por causa do nosso trabalho e que nos nao iriamos trabalhar no escritorio por isso nada de Wizardcomputer... acho que vou chorar...E ainda me convocou para ir trabalhar amanha e olha que ele foi o último a ir embora ... Vou fixar aqui a nossa conversa...  
  
Eu - Bem é melhor o senhor ir embora , porque se não nem eu nem o senhor vamos conseguir acordar amanha - caraca eu tinha esquecido completamente o que ele tinha me feito eu sou muito esquecida mesmo...  
  
Harry - Senhor , quem é senhor aqui ? Ben eu não sou então espero que voce me chame de Harry e que voce não falte amanha poir temos muito o que fazer já que o Rony - é assim que ele chama o Ruivo eu hein- não vai ir trabalhar...  
  
Eu - Ele tirou férias?  
  
Harry - Duvido do jeito que a Hermione é chata , bem é que os bebes deles nasceram foram gemeos e ele vai ajudar a cuidar deles então dei o mes de férias para ele ...  
  
Eu - Ah ta se o ver manda meus parabens ...  
  
Harry - Ok eu já vou , bem voce esta muito bonita e feliz aniversário de novo!  
  
Eu- Valeu - E ele foi embora eu sou mesmo um gnomo , um cara vai fala que eu sou bonita e eu falo valeu , só eu mesmo...   
  
24 de Novembro Horário normal  
  
Hoje cheguei na agência um tanto quanto amassada , já que eu corri feito louca e aparatei em cima da hora , a Egalin me para e fala que o Chefe quer falar comigo la vou pensando o que ele quer agora , será que vai zoar minha comida de novo? Cheguei lá ele manda eu pegar minhas coisas e avisa que vamos sair ... Vou até minha sala pego minhas tranqueiras e ele diz que vamos para o meu ape ... legal porque ele não avisou ontem , assim eu não precisava correr tanto... Entao perguntei porque , então ele me explicou que na agência e na casa dele toda hora iam interromper agente e que la no meu ape nunca iam procura-lo so então olhei para os lados e vi a zona que estava já que não tinha dado tempo de arrumar NADA, ele olhou em volta e riu disse que me ajudava , já que ele ajudou a bagunçar eu ri e começamos a arrumar tudo , logo depois começamos a trabalhar e conversar principalmente vimos que tinhamos muita coisa em comum e que gostavamos da mesmas coisas ... menos suco de abóbora ou QUALQUER coisa com abóbora... Ele falou que a única coisa boa que tomamos ontem foi o suco , já que a torta nós tomamos ... Voltamos a trabalhar encontramos pouca coisa sobre Tasha Morgan , fomos até a biblioteca Nacional da Magia e não encontramos quase nada, é vai ser dificil...  
  
Almoçamos em casa , ele fez a comida disse que não queria experimentar a minha nunca mais , mas tentou me consolar dizendo que já havia comido coisa pior , acabamos não procurando mais nada... Eu mostrei para ele os poemas que eu tinha ganho e ele riu um bocado com as histórias da minha família...Principalmente quando contei quando minha mãe viu que meu pai havia esquecido o Liu - o gato dela - dentro da lareira ... nos tinhamos uma antes do meu pai falecer, ele usava muito... acho que ele confundiu o Liu com o espanador , sei lá , mas desde aquela época ele não sentava mais perto do meu pai... Ficamos conversando um bocado e depois ele viu que já era tarde e disse que amanha iriamos trabalhar de verdade e que ele iria lá para casa mas pediu para esperar lá embaixo porque ele , poderia chegar e eu ainda estar dormindo ou de camisola , eu sinceramente concordei com ele...  
  
24 de Novembro , mais tarde  
  
Oh legal . De acordo com a minha mãe , que acaba de entrar no meu ape , o Draco meu namorado não presta ... Se ainda fosse a Ana provavelmente diria que minha mãe está com ciumes de mim ou qualquer coisa do genero . Mas sinceramente eu não entendo porque ela faria isso, já que ela nunca ligou a minima se eu estou namorando alguem que preste contanto que eu namore , não to entendendo nada amanha eu vou visitar ele bem cedo ... Olha só a Ana acabou de me enviar uma coruja olha só o que ela me mandou...  
  
"Querida Isa ,   
  
Nem todo mundo é igual e alguns são mais diferentes que os outros  
  
Isa nem todos são iguais a voce , saiba que nunca vai estar sozinha !  
  
Beijos , Ana "  
  
Sinceramente eu não to entendendo mais nada ...  
  
25 de Novembro  
  
Vou ir visitar o Draco o que sera que ta acontecendo?  
  
25 de Novembro mais tarde  
  
......................................................................................  
  
30 de Novembro  
  
Já faz algum tempo desde que conversamos pela última vez . Muito tempo, na verdade . Mas ... fazer o que, né ? Ando meio esquecida ... avoada ... o que não é grande novidade na verdade. Nem mesmo sei o que dizer, ou melhor, escrever . Quer dizer na verdade eu tenho muita coisa pra escrever , desabafar , eu já tinha escrito que eu sou PÉSSIMA para encontrar alguem? Bem eu vou escrever isso muitas vezes para eu nunca mais esquecer ... Cara se não sabe a reviravolta que a minha vida deu: cheguei na mansão so Draco e fui atendida pelo elfo , que perguntou quem eu era e com quem eu queria falar então expliquei que queria falar com o Draco e que era a namorada dele , sabe o que ele me disse ? IMPOSSIVEL e começou a rir da minha cara, ele falou que não tinha como eu ser a namorada dele porque ele estava lá em cima com a namorada dele... CARA ATÉ UM ELFO RI DA MINHA CARA eu devo ser mesmo uma bosta de trasgo... Eu não entendi nada e comecei a subir as escadas (o elfo mandou eu conferir...)   
  
, quando eu entrei no quarto ele estava lá no maior amasso com a mulher lá . Ele olhou pra mim abismado e perguntou o que eu tava fazendo ali , eu disse que não interessava e sai correndo. Ele e a mulher, que estava aos berros, foram atras de mim , ai ela começou a gritar AINDA BEM QUE EU MANDEI O GREGOR ( o elfo ) ADMITIR TODA SIRIGAITA QUE APARECESSE AQUI ! SE NÃO COMO EU IA SABER ?   
  
Então ele começou a gritar tambem , só que eu não me aguentei, ela já tava passando dos limites, lancei um feitiço de furunculos misturado com inchaçao que não deu muito certo já que a mulher tava ficando verde , e me perguntei como eu podia ser tão trasgo e aparatei no meu apartamento antigo que estava desocupado, não aguentei e comecei a chorar so fui me dar conta de onde estava no dia seguinte. Acabei conjurando uma cama e durmi por la mesmo...  
  
Depois fui até a casa da Ana que me tranqüilizou um pouco e disse que o tinha visto assim que chegou no Rio porque depois do meu aniversário ela foi comer alguma coisa decente , e o viu em um resturante com uma muher que o estava beijando e perguntou ao garçom quem era a muher e ele falou que era a NOIVA do Malfoy , cara eu não posso acreditar...   
  
Depois de dois dias votei para Londres , e lá encontrei tres corujas, obviamente não me encontraram já que eu não parei em lugar nenhum ... Tinha uma carta do Draco ... pedindo para se encontrar comigo , nem me dei ao trabalho de responder ... uma da minha mãe ... querendo saber como eu estava ... É a PRIMEIRA VEZ que a minha mãe se preocupa comigo , geralmente ela me chama de besta e que eu não escolho nada direito... e uma do meu irmão dizendo que ia mandar alguem dar um sumiço no Malfoy , eu sorri e pensei muito nesta hipótese... Acabei desistindo não queria ver meu irmão em encrenca . Hoje finalmente voltei ao trabalho, fui diretamente na sala do Harry pedir desculpas, eu mal cheguei e ele perguntou se eu estava bem ou se eu estava doente, eu disse que não e pedi desculpa já que eu atrasei todo o trabalho e que se ele quisesse me demitir eu entenderia, ele disse que nunca faria isso e que sabia que eu tinha um bom motivo para faltar. Eu quase chorei quando ele disse isso ... Acho que ele percebeu já que chegou bem perto de mim e falou que eu podia ficar despreocupada e se quisesse podia voltar para casa. Fiz que não com a cabeça e disse que tinha que trabalhar , trabalhar para esquecer... Ele falou então para irmos pesquisar, conversamos o dia todo, brincamos, ele consegue me deixar tão pra cima... Depois fomos até o meu ape e ele me fez contar tudo pra ele, ele disse que lamentava e que sabia que o Draco não prestava, eu disse que estava tudo bem que não o amava realmente só que eu me sentia muito humilhada afinal, todos riram da minha cara até o Elfo... Ele riu, e eu o olhei emburrada, ele pediu desculpas, e disse que ninguem podia rir de mim porque duvidava que o Draco iria conseguir alguem tão bonita quanto eu ... Ele não é um amor ? ... Ele me chamou para jantar e disse que no dia seguinte iriamos trabalhar em dobro já que estavamos atrasados. To me sentindo culpada, afinal ta tudo atrasado por minha culpa ...  
  
1 de Dezembro  
  
Sabe o que o safado do Draco teve a audacia de fazer ? Me enviou um ramo de Rosas, aquele Verme Cego ... coitado do verme cego ele não merece tal comparação...  
  
"Querida Isabel  
  
Eu não posso voltar atras  
  
e fazer um novo começo,  
  
Mas posso recomeçar   
  
e fazer um novo fim.  
  
Venho atraves desta te pedir sinceras desculpas   
  
e espero te encontrar em breve para lhe explicar tudo...  
  
Beijos, Draco"  
  
O cara tinha me mandado o soneto da Fidelidade e agora me apronta uma dessas ainda quer se explicar? Bem logo depois de ter chego as flores o Harry chegou , e perguntou quem havia mandado eu disse que foi o Draco e ele ficou todo indignado , como eu tambem fiquei , depois joguei o bolhete fora não as flores afinal o que eas tem haver com isso? Ja foram cortadas ... fiquei muito admirada de perceber que ele se importa comigo...   
  
O Harry virou um grande amigo eu contei pra ele das flores e da carta e ele ficou possesso perguntou se eu tava brincando , acabamos rindo um bocado embrandi de vários feitços que eu poderia tacar nele caso ee comece a se engraçar de novo. Trabalhamos arduamente até que achamos coisas bem interessantes da mulher e demos um grande avançono projeto já começamos até pensar no slogan  
  
"Todas as visoes atraves da Lua Cheia " ; bem tem que ser trabalhada mas já foi uma adiantada depois ele me chamou para jantarmos juntos nossa foi bem legal da parte dele porque eu não tinha quase nada em casa e acabei lembrando do meu bichinho novo coitado nem porcarias ele tinha para comer e eu ainda nem dei um nome pra ele ...   
  
Nossa o Harry é muito legal graças a meu bom Deus ele não me levou aqueles restaurantes chiquererrimo , sinceramente aquelas porções mínimas de comida não alimenta ninguém , ele disse que estava com fome e se eu realmente gostava daqueles restaurantes , eu disse que não que minha fome era muita para aqueles pratos de Modelo . Ele disse que era ótimo que sempre que saia com alguem para jantar tinha que comer de novo depois porque sempre continuava com fome , então disse para ele que eu não sou esnobe e sim brasileira gostava de um belo prato cheio e que comia de tudo menos abóbora a não ser que fosse com carne seca , ele me disse que não sabia o que era aquilo então propuz que da proxima vez eu o levasse para jantar , acho que ele gostou da idéia e eu tambem quer dizer que vamos jantar de novo juntos . Opa isso não quer dizer que estou gostando dele nada disso eu so gosta da companhia dele que é ótima por sinal sempre me divirto e ele tambem , ele já me disse que adora jantar com pessoas simples , bonitas e inteligentes . Mas gosta ainda mais de jantar comigo pois além de eu ser isso tudo eu ainda era engraçada ... Bem acho que deveria receber como elogio mas sinceramente tudo que eu falo para ele são fatos verdadeiros que acontecerão comigo. Como naquela vez na escola em que todos pensaram que eu estava virando lobisomem já que minha querida colega de quarto Cláudia achou que seria interessante ver como eu ficaria peluda ... eu não achei a mínima graça nisso... Bem ele me levou até um bar chamado Tres Vassouras longe pra burro , mas la tem uma comida deliciosa e que conseguiu me encher!!! Depois ele me levou para casa e disse que a companhia foi maravilhosa eu disse o mesmo , quem é besta de dizer o contrario para o chefe ? Depois disse que ainda tinha que ir em outro lugar e que precisaria de sorte , eu lhe desejei sorte e nos despedimos vou dormir feito uma pedra sempre me sinto bem quando estou com barriga cheia.  
  
2 de Dezembro  
  
Meu Deu eu sonhei com ele a noite toda parecia que , não tinha outro pensamento , ai não isso não pose estar acontecendo comigo... De novo não... Eu estou apaixonada pelo meu Chefe ... DE NOVO ... Aqueles olhos verdes , aquele corpo ai ai eu tinha que resistir mais , não essa cabeça dura se derrete por qualquer um que é gentil e tem os olhos claros eu sou mesmo uma besta... Ai ele vai vir aqui em casa hoje como eu vou olhar na cara dele????... To ferrada...  
  
2 de Dezembro mais tarde   
  
Eu quase fiz uma loucura , eu devo ser mesmo idiota, acho que esses cabelos ruivos e essa roupa nova devem ter manipulado minha cabeça não é possivel , quando eu o olhei hoje tive uma tremenda vontade louca de agarra-lo. Mas, não poderia fazer isso. E se alguem me visse o agarrando? "Droga, Isabel, quem disse que vocês vão se agarrar?", uma voz gritou na minha cabeça , talvez ele não queira nada comigo apesar de falar que eu estou linda me chamar para almoçar... Mas o problema é que perto de Harry eu não to sabendo me controlar, e eu costumava ser sempre um POUCO racional. Nos poucos DIAS que convivemos juntos já sabia que tudo o que ele fazia no TRABALHO ERA COM DEDICAÇÃO. E eu aqui pensando se ele ta interessado em mim... Ele me viu distante como uma pedra e teve a sensibilidade de me perguntar:  
  
-Isabel, o que foi? - eu ouvi a voz de Harry soar um pouco distante e percebi que aquela distância não era física. Mais uma vez eu comecei a pensar e pensar se esquecendo do mundo ao seu redor.  
  
- Não é nada Harry, eu estava apenas pensando. Você tem razão, é melhor subirmos.  
  
Eu sou uma besta né?  
  
2 de Dezembro de magrugada  
  
Ai eu to perdida, não sei o que eu faço , eu beijei , eu abracei ...EU FIZ O QUE NÃO PODIA COM MEU CHEFE , isso é assédio... Bem não foi bem assim , nos estavamos na biblioteca procurando sobre a tal mulé que eu esqueci o nome, tá fui la subi na escadinha graça a Deus acabou, pensei eu botando o livro no lugar , até que a bendita escadinha me trapaceou e me fez escorregar , quando ele me viu cair de uma altura insignificante por sinal... Ele veio correndo ver como eu estava ... Pronto ai estava a perdição ele me olhou com aqueles enormes olhos verdes , e eu não resisti , eu não pude... Eu o beijei , mas eu não sou a única culpada ele me beijou também e como beijou... Voltando como eu tinha ficado mas do que avermelhada , e voltamos para o meu ape sem jantar por sinal, ele todo momento me pedia desculpas e que não podia ter feito aquilo, eu so assentia com a cabeça o que mas eu podia dizer?  
  
Então muito humildemente pedi desculpas e falei que a culpa era toda minha e que não voltaria a acontecer, ele me olhou nos olhos... ele não devia ter feito aquilo... e me beijou de novo , quem sou eu para dizer não para o chefe? E beijei, quando vi já tinhamos passado do beijo a muito tempo . Faz pouco tempo que ele foi embora pedindo desculpas , mais dizendo que não podia resistir... eu flutuei quando ele disse isso... Ele pediu desculpas de novo e disse que agora sim não teria mas nada entre nós só uma saudável relação entre chefe e empregada , eu confirmei . Ele foi embora.  
  
Agora me diz como eu vou encarar ele???????? ... Pelo menos não vamos nos encontrar mais sozinhos... Que pena...  
  
3 de Dezembro  
  
Estou acabada , não sabe o que acabou de acontecer comigo , isso so acontece comigo eu sou mesmo uma calhorda , vou colocar tudo nos mínimos detalhes aqui para eu nunca mais nunca mesmo me apaixonar por um chefe , ou qualquer um que tenha olhos tão perigosos... Eu não sei nem como estou conseguindo escrever estou tremendo até agora de raiva e o metro tambem ta cheio... Resolvi dar uma de trouxa por ai e dar uma volta tenho que me acalmar ... Antes vamos as novidades tenebrosas... Anexei tudo que converamos...  
  
  
  
-Eu não acredito que você esqueceu!Simplesmente esqueceu!   
  
Eu apareci na porta da sala , os olhos verdes de Harry já estavam estreitos, como se não ouvisse nada do que a mulher estava falando foi até o meu encontro para ver o que eu queria como se o salvasse.   
  
-Hei Harry ?! - A mulher,de uns vinte nove anos, gritou seu nome do fundo da sala . E logo a mulher se deparou com Harry que olhava como se pedisse clemencia. Acabei me retirando da sala e ele nem assinou o papel para a confirmaçao do comercial... A Egalin começou a falar   
  
-Parece que é outra briga .Falou .   
  
-E o que esta acontecendo? Quem é ela?  
  
-Acho que ele esqueceu do jantar de aniversário de casamento dos pais dela...Egalin tinha ares de reflexão em seu rosto... Voce não a conhece ?  
  
Fiz que não com a cabeça...  
  
_Ela é a noiva do Chefe - minha cara foi no chão - Eles vivem brigando , quer dizer ela vive brigando com ele , essas Orientais tem um temperamento...  
  
Nem acabei de ouvir fui para minha sala , quase chorei , porque ele fez aquilo então? Deve ser por isso que pediu tantas desculpas...  
  
_Isabel eu tenho que falar com voce ...  
  
_Pode falar senhor...  
  
_Nao me chame assim , me chame pelo nome!  
  
_Bem voce é meu chefe , então acho que devo lhe chamar com mais respeito...  
  
_Você sabe muito bem que eu não te cobro isso , eu acho que você esta zangada por nada!  
  
_Como assim? Eu não estou zangada!- falei falsamente  
  
_Claro que esta , sinceramente Isabel , não tem porque afinal , nós não temos nada...  
  
_O senhor tem razão nós não somos nada para o senhor me dar qualquer explicação então o senhor não deveria estar aqui... Bem com licença mas já bateu meu horário de saída...  
  
_Espera Isabel , voce não pode sair assim ...  
  
_Claro que eu posso , é meu horário limite...  
  
_Eu sou seu patrão e estou mandando voce ficar!  
  
_ Eu sei disso , mas voce parece que esqueceu que o meu horario de saida já bateu então com licença.  
  
Ta agora como eu vou voltar lá amanhã??????????????  
  
4 de Dezembro  
  
Fácil fácilimo eu não voltei... MERDA... Sabe onde estou agora? No meu apartamento arrumando tudo muito feliz...NO BRASIL... Eu sou mesmo uma covarde... Ah arranjei um nome pro meu bichinho Rout **' ele sempre faz esse barulho... não me pergunte porque. A sim ontem o Harry foi lá no meu apartamento , só que eu não estava mais lá Uhu o garota esperta!! Como eu sei ? Eu esqueci umas coisas lá e tive que buscar o porteiro disse que ele tinha aparecido , e perguntado onde eu estava. Logicamente fiquei desesperada , perguntando se ele havia dito ele deve ter pensado que eu era louca... Sabe o que ele disse? Como eu ia dizer se eu não sei??? Eu sou mesmo uma besta... Legal não tenho que me preucupar mais com isso, vou procurar um emprego aqui tenho boas referencias. Fui num salão de beleza... acho que isso vai virar mania , não estou mais ruiva , agora meus cabelos estão negros lisos escorridos, Estou linda com isso que tem acontecido nos ultimos tempos não tenho comido direito e emagreci... só assim mesmo... Hoje vou curtir a night passei pela casa da Ana e a chamei pra sair acabou que ela inventou de chamar o Rodrigo. Aceitei numa boa quero estravasar!!! QUEM EU TO ENGANANDO? EU TO DEPRIMIDA...  
  
Eu não to mais deprimida eu to ferrada ... FERRADA... Eu já contei como não sei dizer não a ninguém? Acho que sim , e parece que depois de anos de existencia eu não aprendo... Magoei minha melhor amiga... QUE SEMANA HORRIVEL... Eu fui lá toda animada , fomos para um barzinho lá em Copa, encontramos o Drigo que estava um gato até ai tudo bem , até que ele começou a dar em cima de mim , falando que eu estava linda isso e aquilo , que deviamos relembrar o passado e que eu ficava inda a cada ano que passava. Até ai tudo ótimo perfeito, só que como eu sou uma ANTA UMA BESTA , BURRA E CEGA , fui dando trela afina ee estava lindo e afim de mim... Até que ele me chamou pra danar ficamos lá um tempão trocamos uns selinhos , ele me chamou para ir numa boate eu falei na hora que iamos até que nos lambramos da Ana que estava esquecida na mesa algo raro por sinal já que ela sempre arranja alguém , fui á toda boba e chamei ela pra ir com agente ela deu um monte de desculpas esfarrapadas e disse que ia no banheiro retocar a maquiagem , eu educadamente pedi desculpas para o Rodrigo e fui atras dela e sabe o que eu encontrei minha amiga CHORANDO... Ela falou que tava afim do Rodrigo um tempão e que não era pra mim me preucupar... COMO SE FOSSE POSSIVEL... Eu falei pra ela ir lá falar com ele, ela me disse que o tempo que eu tava fora ele so sabia falar de mim, eu me pergunto como ela é linda cara ela é neta de veela... Ai ai , tudo bem voltei pra pista com o objetivo de falar com ele que não ia rolar isso e aquilo... nisso a Ana já tinha se mandado... Só que ele me olhou com aquela carinha de pidão e foi tão gentil... Cara acabei de levar um chute na binda estou muito vulneravel... Não resisti e sai com ee e sabe o que mais ? Marcamos pra sair de novo eu sou uma besta...To ondo pra casa agora , estou sentada na areia da praia como uma idiota lembrando sabe de quem? É ele mesmo... 


	2. Diário de Isa

Antes de continuar eu quero agradecer a Suu Chan , valeu pelo comentário pode deixar já vou dar um refresco para a Isa, não agora... Eu também adoro mangás , temos bastante coisas parecidas ... Eu tentei te enviar um e-mail não sei se consegui , mas agradeço agora para falar a verdade eu já tinha até decidido parar com a fic voltei faz pouco tempo , agora vou até o final e se você se interessar eu tenho outra fic no ar "Batalha para Dois" tem um gênero muuuito diferente, e vou começar a fazer uma marotos bem comédia com o shipper principal sendo o Sirius e Julien uma professora dessa fic Batalha espero que goste!!! Muito obrigada , beijos Vampira!!!  
  
4 de Dezembro  
  
Fácil fácilimo eu não voltei... MERDA... Sabe onde estou agora? No meu apartamento arrumando tudo muito feliz...NO BRASIL... Eu sou mesmo uma covarde... Ah arranjei um nome pro meu bichinho Rout **' ele sempre faz esse barulho... não me pergunte porque. A sim ontem o Harry foi lá no meu apartamento , só que eu não estava mais lá Uhu o garota esperta!! Como eu sei ? Eu esqueci umas coisas lá e tive que buscar o porteiro disse que ele tinha aparecido , e perguntado onde eu estava. Logicamente fiquei desesperada , perguntando se ele havia dito ele deve ter pensado que eu era louca... Sabe o que ele disse? Como eu ia dizer se eu não sei??? Eu sou mesmo uma besta... Legal não tenho que me preucupar mais com isso, vou procurar um emprego aqui tenho boas referencias. Fui num salão de beleza... acho que isso vai virar mania , não estou mais ruiva , agora meus cabelos estão negros lisos escorridos, Estou linda com isso que tem acontecido nos ultimos tempos não tenho comido direito e emagreci... só assim mesmo... Hoje vou curtir a night passei pela casa da Ana e a chamei pra sair acabou que ela inventou de chamar o Rodrigo. Aceitei numa boa quero estravasar!!! QUEM EU TO ENGANANDO? EU TO DEPRIMIDA...  
  
Eu não to mais deprimida eu to ferrada ... FERRADA... Eu já contei como não sei dizer não a ninguém? Acho que sim , e parece que depois de anos de existencia eu não aprendo... Magoei minha melhor amiga... QUE SEMANA HORRIVEL... Eu fui lá toda animada , fomos para um barzinho lá em Copa, encontramos o Drigo que estava um gato até ai tudo bem , até que ele começou a dar em cima de mim , falando que eu estava linda isso e aquilo, que deviamos relembrar o passado e que eu ficava linda a cada ano que passava. Até ai tudo ótimo perfeito, só que como eu sou uma ANTA UMA BESTA , BURRA E CEGA , fui dando trela afinal ele estava lindo e afim de mim... Até que ele me chamou pra dançar ficamos lá um tempão trocamos uns selinhos , ele me chamou para ir numa boate eu falei na hora que iamos até que nos lembramos da Ana que estava esquecida na mesa algo raro por sinal já que ela sempre arranja alguém , fui á toda boba e chamei ela pra ir com agente ela deu um monte de desculpas esfarrapadas e disse que ia no banheiro retocar a maquiagem , eu educadamente pedi desculpas para o Rodrigo e fui atras dela e sabe o que eu encontrei minha amiga CHORANDO... Ela falou que tava afim do Rodrigo um tempão e que não era pra mim me preucupar... COMO SE FOSSE POSSIVEL... Eu falei pra ela ir lá falar com ele, ela me disse que o tempo que eu tava fora ele so sabia falar de mim, eu me pergunto como, ela é linda cara ela é neta de veela... Ai ai , tudo bem voltei pra pista com o objetivo de falar com ele que não ia rolar isso e aquilo... nisso a Ana já tinha se mandado... Só que ele me olhou com aquela carinha de pidão e foi tão gentil... Cara acabei de levar um chute na ainda estou muito vulneravel... Não resisti e sai com ele e sabe o que mais? Marcamos pra sair de novo eu sou uma besta... uma péssima amiga...To indo pra casa agora , estou sentada na areia da praia como uma idiota lembrando sabe de quem? É ele mesmo...  
  
5 de Dezembro   
  
Arranjei um emprego novo!!!! Ele é aqui no Rio vou ser Diretora de produções de um canal bruxo "SBBT" Sistema Bruxo Brasileiro de Televisão. Putz vou chamar artistas isso e aquilo fazer divulgações de filmes e programas !!! E sabe o que é melhor o meu único chefe é o dono da Empresa e o dono da empresa é A DONA empresa , é mulher que felicidade!!! Consegui rápido , a Soraia é dona e nos conhecemos desde a escola , nem sabia que o canal era dela ... Apresentei minhas referências meu currículo e tudo mais e fui chamada , sabe como é já conheço muita gente do ramo... Facilita... Só vou trabalhar com homens velhos e feios!!! Bem eu vou ser diretora do programa de Entrevistas da Marina Zagaia e o xow da Bruxa   
  
parece pouco mas não é . O de entrevistas tem que sempre ter atrações novas e acho que se tivesse um cenario mas confortavel seria melhor... E o da Bruxa é programa infantil totalmente diferente... Começo amanhã , estou tão feliz , falei com o Rodrigo e desmarquei com ele , falando que não ia dar certo que tinha alguém melhor pra ele e que tinha acabado de sair de uma decepção não menti ... Eu NÃO MENTI ... Ai que felicidade...  
  
Vou ir comprar meu jantar, antes vou visitar o meu irmão... Ai ai to feliz! To pensando nele mas to feliz!!! Feliz!!  
  
Acabei de sair da casa do meu irmão , ele quer ir matar o Harry... Como eu AMO o meu irmão , mas como eu disse não quero meu irmão em furada por minha causa, sei lá e se botam ele naquela prisão de lá Azkaban , nunca se ainda fosse por aqui... Não vou precisar cozinhar porque jantei com eles, como eles cozinhm bem! Acho que todas essas tendências boas meu irmão pegou na barriga da minha mãe e não deixou nada pra mim... Aparetei aqui em casa o seu João falou que tinha vindo alguém me visitar, será que era o Rodrigo?? Não ...Vou dormir , estou com a barriga cheia , feliz e ainda pensando nele... Nem tudo pode ser perfeito...  
  
6 de Dezembro  
  
O dia de ontem foi perfeito demais com certeza nunca mais na minha vida terei um dia assim...Acordei cedo... pelo menos isso..... Fui trabalhar no trabalho deu tudo tudo certo , porque a minha vida amorosa tinha que ser um lixo??? Cara eu sou legal , não falo mal de ninguém , defendo minha amiga....  
  
Olha só isso aconteceu em um único dia não me pergunte como... Quando finalmente alguém legal gosta realmente de mim, minha melhor amiga esta apaixonada por ele e eu não, estou apaixonada por um cara idiota , que deu em cima de mim já tendo uma noiva... Como eu sou INFELIZ... Cheguei em casa e quem estava lá? O Rodrigo dizendo que não estava entendendo nada ... Sinceramente eu também não... Então ele perguntou porque eu tinha desmarcado o encontro então não tive escolha tive que explicar pra ele... Como eu gostava quando eu era mentirosa... Disse que eu não podia sair com ele por caisa da Ana , e ele ficou me olhando com cara aquela cara troncha de quem não ta entendendo nada. Peguei minha varinha e conjurei um quadro , vai ele entendesse se eu desenhasse . Como sou péssima desenhando , minha varinha fez o trabalho dela , apontando para Ana , e um coração , só assim pra ele se tocar e sabe o que ele me disse? "E como você pode fazer isso comigo? Não adianta a Ana é muito legal , linda , mas eu gosto de você. Eu falei que não podia fazer isso porque a Ana era minha melhor amiga... Eu acho que ainda é , espero... Ai ele pediu para sair comigo de novo , e que não adiantaria nada porque ele não ia sair com a Ana , teve muitas oportunidades quando eu estava fora e não quiz,porque gostava de mim... Ai ai ele não entendeu. Ele falou que ia embora para outro país e queria sair comigo de novo . Eu falei tudo bem , afinal ele vai pra outro país... Ele foi embora para me buscar mais tarde, e eu fiquei aqui sem saber o que fazer... O João falou que o tal homem veio aqui de novo que cara lerdo deve ser um desses artistas novos que querem aparecer em algum lugar... E burro só vem na hora que eu to no trabalho...  
  
6 de Dezembro 10:00 dentro do banheiro de um restaurante  
  
Como eu sou infeliz como... Não tem aquelas pessoas que nascem com a Bunda virada pra lua? Com certeza eu não sou uma delas... Ta tentei esquecer tudo e pensar que ia jantar com meu melhor amigo que não via a anos. Até ai tudo bem soltei os cabelos puz um vestido preto novo, sandálias uma maquiagem leve. Estava linda, leve e solta com cabelos negros só que com estilo Gisele Bun... A Bun Alguma coisa. Eu sinceramente  
  
não queria me arrumar muito só que pensei só porque vou sair com meu amigo não quer dizer que tenha que ir feia... Ele veio me buscar e falou todo tristinho que era pra mim ficar tranqüila que passariamos a noite como antigamente como grandes amigos... Até ai tudo ÓTIMO , até ai...  
  
Aparatamos em um Bar-restaurante na Lapa, começamos a conversar nos divertimos bastante , sentamos numa mesa bem iluminada era um Bar bruxo recém inaugurado então já viu estava lotado e do tupos mais estranhos , tinhas umas bruxinhas adolescentes , uns bruxos retraidos , dançantes... Nos sentamos no balcão pedimos dois uísques de fogo e ficamos lá no maior papo , até que eu vi , na outra ponta do balcão como eu posso ser tão AZARADA? Não podia ser só um? Não tinha que ser logo os dois para minha desgraça ser total ... Estavam lá Draco e Harry sentados conversando, e eu aqui rezando pra eles não me verem , pedi para irmos para uma mesa que eram bem escondidas , mas já estavam lotadas... Ele me chamou pra dançar aceitei virei meu uíque de uma vez só e fui se ele fossem me ver que me vissem me divertindo ou pelos menos aparentando...  
  
Quando minhas esperanças estavam com esperanças de voltar , eles me viram... To lá eu no maior TANANNN TANANANNN NAN , quando me vem o Harry na maior cara de pau e pede pra dançar comigo, eu na verdade não tinha entendido por causa da música alta , ai o Drigo me falou o que ele queria no meu ouvido, quando eu ja ia gritar não nem pensar, o Harry já estava na minha frente, tentando falar alguma coisa em vão... HÁ HÁ HÁ não tava ouvindo nada. Ai ele quis me puxar lá pra fora , só que eu não quiz ir ai o Draco entrou no meio , empurrando ele , ele falou algo do tipo ela não quer ir com você. O Rodrigo vendo aquilo tudo entrou na confusão também e perguntou o que tava acontecendo , eu falei que queria sair dali , quando ele tava conseguindo me tirar ... o Harry e o Draco estavam discutindo ... Um dos dois viu e puxou o Rodrigo , eu fiquei desesperada imagina se começa uma briga ali??? Sai dali levando uns chutes e pontapés dos que estavam dançando e consegui chegar ao banheiro. Agora eu me pregunto porque a IDIOTA aqui não foi para a saída?? Eu sou uma anta... Vou aparatar lá em casa... Coitado do Rodrigo , mas eu é que não vou voltar lá...  
  
6 de Dezembro 11:15 meu apê  
  
Legal cheguei sã e salva , já mudei de roupa , preparei um café forte e estou aqui escrevendo de camisola na minha cama eu sei que tenho que acordar amanhã cedo mas tenho que escrever alguma coisa pra me desculpar com o Rodrigo. Assim que Black chegar da caça , ela vai lá levar pra mim... Coitado... Acho que vou dormir...  
  
7 de Dezembro  
  
Recebi uma resposta do Rodrigo dizendo que não tinha entendido nada e que assim que voltasse no Brasil viria me visitar para que eu pudesse lhe expicar alguma coisa e que era pra mim não enviar uma coruja porque estaria viajando e não sabia para onde iria depois , me mandou beijos e saudades...   
  
Sinceramente o que eles estavam fazendo conversando ali??? Não é por nada não mas aquele não era o lugar mais calmo para se ter uma conversa... E eu também tantos lugares pra gente ir e a gente tinha que acabar no mesmo lugar é mesmo uma desgraça...  
  
Já estou no trabalho o Xow da Bruxa é uma maravilha tirando as crianças barulhentas tudo aqui é ótimo. Já consegui tres grupos para os próximos programas . "O trio da Magia" , "Felipe Crayon" , "KLBB" , daqui a pouco vou para o programa da Mariana ela é meio complicada mas super gente boa , falou que eu tinha cara de que fosse engraçada e que gostou de mim... Opa tão me chamando daqui a pouco eu volto...   
  
Legal estão gostando do meu trabalho acho que é unica coisa que eu faço bem nesse mundo... Sabe estive pensando se eu fosse trouxa será que minha vida seria atrapalhada assim?... Provavelmente daria um jeito para ela ser pior... Vou para meu apartamento , tomar um banho frio , deitar só de camisola , fazer umas pipocas e me largar na poltrona eu mereço! O que será que o outro queria me falar ontem? O que eu to fazendo? Aquele é só mas um idiota , que não gosta de mim cabô.  
  
7 de Dezembro mais tarde  
  
Estou no meu ape jogada no meu sofazinho , sem pipoca porque acabou... E vendo filme antigo tem coisa melhor? Meu bichinho ta aqui comigo, ele enfiou a lingua no meu nariz isso da cocegas... Oh falta do que escrever...Ih tão tocando a campainha, já volto!  
  
8 de Dezembro  
  
Estou besta até agora, acho que ontem eu entrei em estado de choque... Sabe eu estou bem mehor agora , acho que a gente sempre melhora quando perde o último fiapo de esperança... 


	3. Diario

Valeu valeu , valeu por todas as reviws o que seria de mim sem vocês? Com certeza nada...  
  
Mas obrigada novamente a todos:  
  
Suu Chan -Obrigada sempre adoro seus comentários! E sempre vai terminar com um suspense...  
  
Nessinha Black - Adorei seus comentários , os dois! Fica tranquila Nessinha eu vivo repetindo essas paradas tb! É eu me inspirei um bocado no Diário da Princesa e também no Diário de Bridget Jones. comecei a ler sua fic só que ainda to no comecinho... Assim que terminar falo o que achei! O início está ótimo!  
  
  
  
Ang - Eu sou muito lerda tentei te achar mas não consegui , valeu , me manda seu e-mail! É eu sei a Isa é muito engraçada e vai continuar assim por um bom tempo e vai ter muito mais enrolações e suspense!  
  
Kiss Kiss Kiss and more kiss!! ...Vocês são uns amores!!!! Se quiserem falar comigo e tiverem icq podem me adicionar , ta no nome da minha irmã mas ela é maneira deixa eu usar.  
  
^-^Vampira Black ^-^  
  
8 de Dezembro depois de ter voltado a realidade  
  
É acho que vou ser demitida... Acho que paguei o maior mico da minha vida... Acho que perdi minha melhor amiga e ainda... se isso ainda for possível... acho que pensam que eu sou louca... Que dia INFELIZ!!!... O que eu fiz para me merecer isso, O QUE??? Eu sempre fui boazinha, nunca bati ou amadiçoei alguém, não falo mal de quase ninguém a não ser da Egalin... deixando claro que ela merece... Pronto antes não me dava bem no amor, agora ele passou a interferir no meu trabalho também, o amor não , o amor é lindo e maravilhoso e não faz mal a ninguém, é aquele infeliz, IDIOTA , SEM CORAÇÃO, SEM NOÇÃO, RIDÍCULO, que faz... Ufa... E ainda tem a Ana , o que eu faço?   
  
É claro que não vai me responder é apenas um diário idiota onde estou fazendo perguntas que só eu posso responder sou mesmo um trasgo... Odeio perguntas retóricas...  
  
Eu vou escrever tudo aqui , tudinho, tin tin por tin tin, para ver se eu sumo de vez e não me meto nunca mais, NUNCA, numa confusão dessas, acho que vou me mudar para o Japão ou China , Que tal a Indía?... depois eu decido, primeiro as novidades tenebrosas...  
  
O Zé um cara do estúdio veio ontem na minha porta , me chamar porque estavam precisando de mim com URGÊNCIA no estúdio do programa da Marina Zagaia, ta bom fui lá , no maior bom humor isso e aquilo, crentes que crentes, chegando lá para o meu maior HORROR e CHOQUE , quem esta lá sendo entrevistado? É ele mesmo, o lindo, maravilhoso, famoso, gostoso, aquele que matou você sabe quem, ele mesmo, HARRY POTTER, eu mereço... fala a verdade eu mereço?  
  
Ele estava lá todo gato isso e aquilo e eu inocentemente, falando sério INOCENTEMENTE, perguntei porque haviam me chamado. Ai ele falou que o Harry tinha pedido para me chamarem , que essa era condição para a entrevista... Tá, fui eu lá , mandaram eu ir para o palco... Ai a Marina começou a me perguntar qual era minha relação com ele isso e aquilo e ELE foi respondendo apesar de ela estar perguntando para mim , que eu era funcionária dele, que tinha ido embora sem dar satisfações, que eu queria apenas pegar informações da empresa para entregar ao adversário... Eu fiquei chocada... CHOCADA... O que eu diria? que eu fui embora porque eu durmi com ele? E que logo depois descobri que ele era noivo? Ta eu podia dizer isso... mas quem ia acreditar em mim? QUEM?... Cara ele matou o cara lá , a coisa ruim , a coisinha feia que cismou com os trouxas e com os mistos... por sinal ele nunca ia poder vir ao Brasil... quem ia acreditar em mim? Ela ficou pasma e abobada ao mesmo tempo isso se isso é possível, depois falaram que estavam me chamando na Presidencia. E eu fui? óbviu que não, que idéia, me mandei ca pra casa com a cara mais vermelha que uma pimenta malagueta e me tranquei... Logo depois aparata a Ana gritando lá no meu apê, perguntando por que eu fiz aquilo com ela , ta ate agora eu não sei o que foi aquilo... Ela dizendo que pensava que era minha amiga e que tinha se enganado e que não queria nunca mais ver minha cara, e foi embora simplesmente isso. Eu fiquei abobada com a cara no chão chorando... Depois vem gentilmente o seu João falando que o tal moço veio de novo , eu super indignada e cheia de problemas, comecei a gritar umas coisas que eu tenho certeza que pensam que eu sou maluca...  
  
Agora não vou mais conseguir emprego em lugar nenhum, depois dele ter falado aquilo de mim, afinal nunca vão desperdiçar uma entrevista com Harry Potter, o CARA, O Bemfeitor do Mundo, que não iria mentir nunca... perdi minha melhor amiga sem saber por que e pensam que sou louca, então a grande questão é se eu me mato ou se eu me morro...  
  
Quer saber to com um dinheiro extra vou viajar falam que as coisas no Japão é mais barato... Ou é na China? Acho que se gostar fico até por lá... O que eu fiz para merecer isso???  
  
Ah acabei esquecendo, minha mãe me enviou uma carta... Podia ser um dia pior? Ta ela ali , vou deixar ela abertinha, nem li ainda, depois eu tomo coragem... Quer saber se é para sofrer vamos sofrer tudo de uma vez só , vamo le essa carta...  
  
"Fala filha   
  
Tudo bem? Por aqui esta ótimo a vida é maravilhosa não? Quando vai casar?  
  
Ainda estou preucupada , você ai solteira e eu sem poder te ajudar, sabe ainda conheço   
  
rapazes solteiros dai , se quiser os telefones...  
  
Só de pensar imagina o que minhas amigas vão falar? Uma filha solteirona que vergonha...   
  
Sabe eu tive uma idéia me manda uma foto sua recente e decente se possivel , ve se voce se   
  
arruma, ai eu amostro para os homens solteiros daqui, eles são um pouco hostis , mas para   
  
você esta ótimo, minha aboborazinha!  
  
Porque você sabe né enquanto seu príncipe encantado não vem , vai enrolando com os sapinhos.  
  
Muitos beijos da sua mamãe que te ama!   
  
Obs.: põe um vestido preto. Ah eu encontrei um amigo do seu pai aqui."  
  
Eu mereço... E ainda me chama de aboborazinha... Ela sabe que eu odeio abóbora... O único assunto que me interessou foi ela ter encontrado um amigo do meu pai... Agora eu estou em duvida , eu me mato ou viajo, ó difícil decisão... Acho que vou viajar , o problema é que acho que posso até ser atropelada pelo caminho, por um ceginho em uma cadeira de rodas...   
  
Quer saber minha mala já ta até arrumada, acho que vou aparatar na Jamaica e depois resolvo se vou para a China ou Japão...  
  
8 de Dezembro mais tarde  
  
Quando estou eu aqui me despedindo do meu apê e prometendo não voltar nunca mais, quem me aparece na minha porta? É pode ter certeza que é um deles... Num dia desses só podia ser um deles... Graças a Merlin o menos pior... É porque o pior de todos você sabe quem é... Tava lá loiro, lindo e radiante na minha porta, parecia até saber o que tinha acontecido... Não tinha como já que o programa não é ao vivo... Veio cheio de dedos para cima de mim. Falando que eu estava linda isso e aquilo entrou sem nem eu convidar... Perguntou onde eu ia já que finalmente havia parado de falar e notou minha mala. Eu falei que ia viajar para encontrar minha mãe... Até parece... ai ele começou a pedir desculpas pela briga que ele não tinha intenção , quase deixei ele sozinho falando e fui me embora... Droga por que eu ainda tenho educação???... Falei que tava com pressa e que depois marcavamos para nos encontrarmos... HÁ HÁ HÁ nem daqui a cem anos... E não é que ele caiu? Falou que ia me mandar uma coruja e foi embora.  
  
Eu posso? esses homens aparecem na minha porta entram falam falam e eu não entendo nada... eu sou um verme cego... Sabe eu realmente acho, acho não tenho total certeza , creio que comi meu Q.I. quando eu nasci , só pode...   
  
Lembrei que tinha que avisar que ia viajar pro João o porteiro e pedir desculpas para ele também. Fui lá na maior educação e falei , me desculpe seu João é que eu estava super estressada espero que não.... Sabe não pude terminar minha frase sabe por que ? Ele riu... Ó novidade quem não ri de mim? Ai ele olhou para minha cara e falou "Você não precisa se preucupar". E ai eu percebi pela a expressão engraçada no rosto dele e perguntei o que tinha acontecido sabe o que tinha acontecido? Ele tava pensando que eu tava saindo com dois ao mesmo tempo e por causa disso estava nervosa... Nem me dei ao trabalho de explicar nada , me retirei sem nem mais uma palavra... Acho que já estou me acostumando... Que vida cruel...  
  
9 de Dezembro Jamaica  
  
Tudo é sol, tudo é lindo, tudo é lual, parece até que eu fumei alguma coisa, né!? Mas não, eu to bem, to feliz e limpa... Não bebi, não fumei, não cherei. Apesar de ainda estar ferrada estou feliz, afinal já é o segundo emprego que eu abandono em um mês... Mas quem quer saber disso?  
  
Eu sinceramente não sei porque não vim para qui antes? Nossa que lugar Liiiiiiiiiiiinnnddddo, praia, diversão, luar, homens lindos... Hoje um homem veio para cima de mim e eu não entendi nada do que ele falou... Quer coisa melhor? Eu só avisei duas pessoas de onde eu estava meu irmão e a Ana, isso é se ela não incendiou a carta antes de ler...  
  
Ai ai, decidi não vou para o Japão, vou ficar por aqui, estava tentada a ir para lá, já que só tem homem, baixinho e eu não entendo o que eles falam... Só que aqui tem praia, hoteis maravilhosos, cassino e eu também não entendo nada do que eles falam, não é lindo? Eu to na praia agora me tostando... Como pode sou brasileira moro no Rio e raramente vou na praia, acho que desaprendi a nadar, não tem problema me deixo ser salva... vou me jogar na água daqui a pouco eu volto. Já falei que esse lugar é MARAVILHOSO? Pois é...  
  
Voltei, sabe tem uma coisa que não sai da minha cabeça até agora, por que aquela criatura... linda, maravilhosa, que eu amo e me amaldiçoo todo dia por causa disso... fez aquilo comigo? Eu não fiz nada, não contei nada para a noiva dele, não fiz escandalo... Sabe eu podia ficar famosa com isso , mesmo ele falando que era mentira... fui me embora para não compromete-lo, deixei tudo organizado era só encontrar alguém novo, nem a anta da Egalin ia ter dificuldade para trabalhar ali, estava tudo organizado... E olha que ela tem dificuldade para anotar as coisas da recepção, cisma que tem que ter uma assistente... Pô com certeza o homem é MALUCO... Deve ta pensando que berimbau é gaita coitado... Quer saber se ele quiser ele pode até vir discutir comigo, é bom que eu tiro até umas coisas a limpo, afinal ele é grande mais não é dois e eu sou pequena mas não sou metade...   
  
O QUE EU TO FALANDO???  
  
Ih não, não pode ser... NÃO PODE... Eu não mereço isso , não mereço... O que é aquilo? Quem é aquilo?... Acho que estou ficando doida , maluca , retardada ou miope quem sabe... Quem dera minha vista esta ótima e é isso que me desespera... vou me esconder...  
  
.......  
  
Desculpa eu sei que ta curtinho, da próxima vez eu boto maior, é que eu tive prova ai me ferrei toda e não queria deixar vocês esperando... Ai ai , mas tudo bem as provas acabaram e eu não tenho que estudar então no próximo eu compenso! Mas por favor revisem , leiam , comentem, critiquem falem mal , mais falem.... Mesmo assim... Beijos! ^-^Vampira Black ^-^  
  
Ah quase que eu esqueço... Tem duas Fics que eu estou lendo muito boas , recomendo :  
  
_O Diário de uma Metamorfomaga nessinha Black  
  
_O Baile Windy Potter  
  
Não sou a favor de HG , mas essa esta muito show! Ah quem achar um T/L boa me avisa sou viciada... Quem quiser me enviar uns e-mail   
  
" sammyni@bol.com.br ". Podem enviar bobagens sempre são bem aproveitadas! Letras de música, cartões, fotos... 


	4. Diário Continues

Diário continues  
  
Obrigado a todos novamente, me desculpem pela demora é que meu cérebro travo, bloqueou , entrou em greve sem pedir permissão... O próximo vem mais rápido, se ele ajudar...  
  
9 de Dezembro saguão do Hotel atrás da planta   
  
Ai eu me pergunto o que eu estou fazendo atras da planta... O problema é que eu sou uma anta uma burra... O Hotel onde estou não permite aparatar ou desaparatar dentro dele, tanto que eu vim de pó de flú, caraca eu tenho que escrever tudo nos mínimos detalhes para não esquecer de nada, NADA , para depois descobrir quem contou, com certeza o meu irmão... viado... é mesmo... vou contar tudo que aconteceu e matar o maldito!  
  
Por que eu não vou embora? Fácil, eu fiz meu registro por cinco dias e eles não reembolssam o dinheiro se eu quiser ir embora, então eu não vou perder meu dinheiro nem a minha diversão por causa dele , não vou mesmo. Estou decidida... eu acho...  
  
Estou eu linda e maravilhosa na praia nadando , escrevendo em você e tudo mais. Quando de repente vem aquela visão , a se não fosse tão triste eu estaria tão feliz... Sabe aqueles homens lindos e maravilhosos que são canalhas e que acabam com a sua vida porque você sempre se apaixona por ele? Pois é agora me pergunto porque ele está aqui??? Tava lá Harry Potter todo gostoso andando na praia , eu me desesperei e sai correndo, burra toda vida. Podendo aparatar perto do hotel... Espero que ele não tenha me visto... Fui até a recepção e o que me contam?... a recepcionista sabe minha língua... Que o famosissimo Harry Potter estava instalado no Hotel... Que mer... Quando to perguntando sobre o reembolço quem entra? É ele mesmo , por isso estou atras da planta... Opa ele saiu , vou subir!  
  
9 de Dezemebro  
  
Como eu sou infeliz, como eu sou... A vida é horrivel, eu devo ter aprontado muito na minha outra vida não é possivel... Como se eu já não tivesse problema o suficiente. Como se minha vida não tivesse ido por água abaixo. E tudo isso aconteceu tão de repente. Eu não sei mais o que esperam que eu aguente... Vou enumerar coisas terriveis que estão acontecendo só nesses dias:  
  
1. Às vezes tudo que parece que faço é mentir e quando finalmente conto a verdade perco minha melhor amiga;  
  
2. Eu não tenho namorado e o meu ex. é um pilantra que me enrolava apesar dos lindos olhos azuis;  
  
3. O natal está chegando e eu não tenho dinheiro porque gastei todas as minhas economias nessa viagem idiota;  
  
4. Meu melhor amigo ainda esta apaixonado por mim;  
  
5. Eu ter fugido de dois empregos em menos de um mês;  
  
6. Meu ex chefe por quem eu ainda estou apaixonada quer acabar com a minha vida, sem eu saber porque;  
  
7. Eu ter descoberto que meu irmão vai adotar uma criança, isso quer dizer eu vou virar TITIA! Que deprimente...   
  
8. Vi o Harry aqui na Jamaica;  
  
E agora o pior de todos:  
  
9. MINHA MÃE TAMBÉM ESTÁ AQUI!  
  
Estou deprimida... Acho que vou passar o resto do dia trancafiada aqui...  
  
9 de Dezembro  
  
Ele descobriu em que quarto eu estava... Ai... Sabe o que ele fez? Me mandou um ramo de rosas pedindo desculpas e pedindo para me encontrar com ele. E eu vou? É óbvio que NÃO. Quem esse cara pensa que é , vai ver depois de tudo que aconteceu na vida dele, ele ficou maluco e ta dando uma de seria Killer maluco , tarado e destruidor de corações misturado com um homem lindo e maravilhoso...  
  
Eu não acredito o que eu acabei de escrever??? Ele é uma besta que arruinou minha vida, Isso.  
  
O que será que ele quer? Me pedir desculpas? Nem pensar , não não e não, tire esses pensamentos da cabeça criatura , ele tem uma noiva linda maravilhosa , que grita feito um agoureiro... Mas ainda é linda , mais bonita que eu ... E sem contar que minha mãe... que triste... marcou um jantar de família , sabe se lá como ela descobriu que eu estava aqui, ela quer marcar uma reunião de família sem meu irmão. Porque ela acha um absurdo ele adotar uma criança, não pelo fato de que ela seja contra adoção , claro que não, ela adora crianças, principalmente dos outros. O problema é que ela assim vai ser AVÓ. O que ela acha um absurdo. E quer que eu tire essa idéia da cabeça dele, HÁ HÁ HÁ, pelo menos não vou sofrer sozinha.  
  
Vou me arrumar para o jantar ele vai ver só vou descer linda e deslumbrante ele vai me ver e vou sentar com outra pessoa que coisa mais linda!!!  
  
10 de Dezembro  
  
Acabada. Eu estou acabada. Discuti com a minha mãe até as 3 da manhã, sabe o que é tres da manhã. E só consegui sair de lá porque um garçom pediu para ela se acalmar e falou que o horário de funcionamento tinha terminado... Que alivio... Que mico...  
  
E por que desse escandalo? Muito fácil, primeiramente estavamos falando sobre a adoção da criança até que o Harry fez o favor de ir até a mesa e me chamar para dançar... muito cara de pau... e sabe o que eu falei? NÃO... sem olhar nos olhos dele obviamente... E minha mãe achou aquilo um absurdo acabou que ela convidou ele para se sentar e não é que ele aceitou!? E falou que achava um absurdo que eu dispensasse um homem daquele... isso tudo na frente dele e em voz alta... E que como eu uma solteirona que ia virar titia ia dispensar uma dança assim... Ai eu virei para ela com a cara mais gentil e menos mortal que consegui e falei:  
  
"Mamãe querida, eu posso tomar conta direitinho de mim mesma", só que ela pareceu não ter se convencido com isso ficou totalmente rigída e fez cara de indgnada. Olhou para ele e se apresentou ele se apresentou de volta e ainda BEIJOU a mão dela... ninguém merece... Ela quase caiu pra tras... Começou a gaguejar Harry Potter... como ela gagueja alto... Você esta dispensando Harry Potter? Eu falei, é. Ela deu um berro... que parte do é ela não entendeu?... E ainda falou: Desculpe minha filha ingrata , burra e insignificante... eu já falei que ela me ama?... mas ela não sabe o que fala, se quiser eu posso dançar com você, eu e o marido da minha mãe que também estava ali ficamos de queixo caido ela estava dando em cima dele na maior cara de pau... Depois gentilmente ele falou que ia se retirar depois de ter dançado com ela e falou que nós tinhamos muito o que conversar... Foi embora porque ele tinha que ter dito aquilo??? Foi o bastante para minha mãe me pertubar até as 3 horas da manhã...  
  
Não vou parar para conversar com ele , não vou! Vou para praia!  
  
10 de Dezembro na praia  
  
É estou na praia escrevendo de novo... E quem está ao meu lado? Ele mesmo HARRY POTTER. Ta legal o que ele esta fazendo do meu lado se eu falei que não ia conversar com ele... E não estou conversando. Cheguei na praia escolhi um canto tranquilo , botei meu guarda sol , estendi minha canga, fiquei de biquini, botei minha bolsinha no chão e quem senta do meu lado sem pergutar se podia? É ele. Por que não mandei ele ir embora? Fácil, ele sentou olhou para minha cara e sorriu e falou que eu não podia manda-lo embora porque a praia era pública e não é que ele tava certo? Que droga...  
  
E porque eu não to indo embora? Fácil , ele não está falando nem me incomodando, é muita falta de educação se retirar assim.  
  
Quem eu estou querendo enganar? Eu gosto de ficar do lado dele , como ele cheira bem... Opa ele tá no meu lado, se ele ler?... Ai ai... Ih ele ta falando não vou ouvir não vou... O que? ele não sabe nadar? O que eu estou escrevendo???  
  
10 de Dezembro à noite  
  
Eu não acredito que fiz isso, não acredito acho que vou me matar!!! Vou pegar minha varinha e vou colocar em figuras aqui tudo que aconteceu acho que desenhando um dia eu entendo e não faço mais isso. Aqui o que aconteceu:  
  
_Uau! Que por do sol bacana...! Isabel...  
  
_Hm... Boa noite... heim?  
  
_Boa noite já escureceu.  
  
_AI DESCULPA ! EU DURMI SEM QUERER!!! AINDA ALUGUEI SEU COLO...? ME DESCULPA!   
  
_Não tem galho, Isabel. Você estava exausta depois de ontem... Ontem... Sabe eu queria conversar...  
  
_É mais eu não quero...-entrou direto no assunto...-pensei  
  
_O quê...? Mas você tem que saber foi tudo um mal entendido e eu e a Cho terminamos...  
  
_Me desculpe...  
  
_Heim?  
  
_Eu não queria ter atrapalhado as suas vidas, não é a toa que você fez aquilo comigo! Por favor me perdoa...- falei correndo, a fala não foi rápida não eu sai correndo feito uma louca...  
  
_ISABEL...  
  
_Eu sou uma burra , idiota que acaba com os sonhos dos outros...  
  
_VOLTA AQUI! - Gritou correndo atrás de mim.  
  
_Por que eu to correndo? Eu vou aparatar em algum lugar...  
  
E fui acaba ai, e quer saber onde eu parei? Dentro de um bar muito suspeito lá dentro parecia que só tinha mafiosos... Eu não sabia o que fazer e estavam me olhando com cara de tarados, obviamente estava só de biquini... Da pra acreditar de tudo que eu podia ter pego eu sai correndo com o meu diário e minha varinha na mão... To chegando agora vou pro meu quarto dormir...  
  
11 de Dezembro no Hospital Central da Jamaica  
  
Ta legal o que eu estou fazendo em um hospital. O que? Eu sou um trasgo ambulante só eu para passar mal numa hora dessas... O que aconteceu? Bem ontem quando eu finalmente cheguei exausta no quarto fui pro banheiro tomei um banho mudei de roupa quando fui deitar que eu notei que tinha alguém sentado no sofá... Estava ali Harry Potter me olhando com a cara mais séria do mundo. Eu levei um susto, e perguntei o que ele estava fazendo ali e como tinha conseguido entrar. Ai ele falou que ainda tinhamos que conversar e perguntou se eu era maluca para sumir daquele jeito...   
  
Eu fiquei um tanto envergonhada, mas tudo bem ainda perguntei com dignidade como ele tinha conseguido entrar. E sabe o que ele disse que foi mole só foi dizer o nome dele e pronto até o quarto do Presidente estaria aberto para ele... que absurdo vai eu fazer isso, vão rir da minha cara...novidade... E perguntou se eu ia fugir de novo , eu falei que não. Só porque não dava se não ele não estaria olhando para minha cara. Ai ele falou que bom assim podemos conversar. Começou pedindo desculpas por tudo e falou que não tinha terminado com a noiva por minha causa , quer dizer pra falar a verdade eu tinha dado um incentivo , mas ele já tava para terminar com ela já fazia um bom tempo. Como isso me aliviou... E disse que tinha ido me procurar no Brasil depois que eu tinha desaparecido da Inglaterra. Mas uma vez minha cara ficou roxa... Foi na casa do meu irmão e perguntou onde eu morava ... acredita que ele ficou amigo do meu irmão?... Depois ele encontrou a Ana e lembrou que ela já tinha ido lá falar comigo e perguntou onde eu poderia te encontrar e ela falou em qualquer barzinho se agarrando com um bonitão , ... ai ai quem me dera... E que tinha encontrado o Draco lá bebendo e que começaram a conversar por acaso e me viram dançando com o Rodrigo ai começou a confusão toda e ele não tinha conseguido me contar nada e teve a briga...  
  
Ai eu não aguentei perguntei porque ele tinha feito aquilo comigo. E ele me perguntou o que. Falou que ele ia quase todo dia no meu ape mas nunca me encontrava... então era ele... E que a Ana tinha falado pra ele pra onde eu tinha ido derepente e mandou desculpas ... legal tenho minha amiga de volta parece que o Rodrigo mandou uma coruja pra ela e contou porque estava indo embora... E continuei insistindo o porque de ele ter ido no meu trabalho e falado aquilo tudo , e ele perguntou que trabalho ele nem sabia que eu já estava trabalhando... Então eu falei que ele tinha ido lá e falado um monte de mentiras e detalhei tudo e falei que era por isso que tinha fugido , ele ficou indignado e falou que era absurdo porque ele não ia em programas e não fazia entrevistas... ta legal então quem foi?... Ele falou que podia ter sido qualquer um se passando por ele... Ai que lembrei do Draco e do que ele tinha falado , que safado será que foi ele?... Ai ele levantou e falou que ia lá tirar satisfações... eu falei que não precisava pelo menos já sabia que não era ele. Ele me abraçou muito muito forte... nossa que abraço... e sabe o que ele me perguntou? Se eu queria casar com ele... CASAR... CASAR... Ai sabe o que eu fiz? Falei simplesmente NÃO e desmaiei e porque eu desmaiei? Porque eu fiquei o dia todo sem comer nada , desidratada e no sol... Agora estou aqui no hospital com ele , me esperando do lado de fora...  
  
................  
  
Ah o gosto da justiça sendo feita , tudo sendo entendido , o vilão ficando sozinho e a mocinha ficando com o... ei, peraí!! A Isabel NÃO voltou com o Harry! Como assim , dias de intriga, brigas e fuxicos e quando ela finalmete consegue sair por cima... Ela fala não? Ei peraí! Isso não pode acabar assim. E não vai... Até os próximos dias!  
  
^-^ Vampira Black ^-^ 


	5. Ainda no Hospital

Retornei!  
  
11 de Dezembro no hospital  
  
Eu tenho que perder minha mania de dizer não... Acho que acabei indo no embalo e também tava tonta para falar a verdade eu acho que tive uma alucinação... Mas essa é a verdade eu falei não e agora já era... Minha mãe esta aqui berrando comigo no hospital... A enfermeira já veio aqui duvido que volte , minha mãe deu um esporro só e pronto. Ela sumiu, que absurdo podia pedir para vir outra me salvar... E o Harry? Aquele safado esta aqui olhando para minha cara sorrindo sentadinho no sofá, claro minha mãe não esta gritando com ele e ele ainda concorda que filho da... , minha mãe está gritando em vez de ser como qualquer mãe normal e que se preocupa em saber se estou bem ou não... Minha vida é DEPRIMENTE...  
  
Ela esta gritando que eu sou uma irresponsável , que so dou preucupação , que meu irmão não faz essas coisas... ta quem contou a ela? Eu podia morrer aqui sozinha, feliz , mais não tinham que chama-la só pode ter sido ele , agora mesmo que eu não aceito, isso se ele me pediu em casamento... O que eu estou ESCREVENDO??? Eu to apaixonada por esse homem e disse não eu deveria estar chorando isso sim.  
  
Minha mãe acabou de sair ele ta falando que precisa conversar comigo...  
  
12 de Dezembro ainda no Hospital  
  
Ah que lindo , agora vamos a principal pergunta, por que eu estou ainda no hospital se o médico ia me dar alta? Fato eu tive um ataque de nervos e me deram calmante ai só acordei agora. Em toda a minha vida já aconteceu de tudo , de tudo MESMO sabe, mais é a primeira vez que tenho um ataque de nervos e olha que tive muitas MUITAS oportunidades de ter quando morava com a minha mãe...  
  
E é tudo culpa de quem? De quem só pode ser do famosissimo e poderoso Harry Potter... E ele está aqui olhando para minha cara , ele com aquela cara besta... Besta linda por sinal... Sabe ontem me entra aqui na sala o medi-bruxo que me atendeu lindo e maravilhoso, com um baita sorriso na cara. Eu já imaginando EEHHH vão me liberar, porque ele não podia ter me dito e isso e me liberado?  
  
Não ele é muito legal olha a frase dele que me da arrepio até agora...  
  
Oh ainda está ai? A senhora já pode ir, você e os bebes estão muito bem!  
  
Eu quase morri quando ele disse aquilo e eu acho que ele percebeu quando viu a minha cara mais branca que a de um fantasma. Ai ele me pergunta a coisa mais imbecil que eu já escutei na minha vida.  
  
Você não sabia?  
  
Harry ficou abobalhado e quase caiu, quase caiu mesmo , ele chegou a escorregar do sofá e eu comecei a ter um ataque de risos gritando que não era possivel já que quando eu fiz aquilo com o Draco usamos todos os métodos anti gravidez... Ele parecia nervoso com o meu nervosismo... Não o Harry, este já estava quase babando olhando para a minha barriga, quem tava ficando nervoso era o médico mesmo....  
  
Ora... Aqui está você não é Isabel? Acho que a futura esposa do senhor Potter?-perguntou o homem tremendo.  
  
Eu ri mais ainda gritando que meu nome era Isabel mas não ia casar com ninguém , ele ficou todo encabulado.  
  
Bem, mas ... Tudo bem mas que a senhora esta grávida esta. Exatamente de Nove dias...  
  
Eu comecei a gritar que não era possivel ninguem saber que um pessoa estava gravida com apenas nove dias. E perguntei como eles haviam descobrido isso.  
  
É perfeitamente possivel , com o novo sistema bruxo americano saber até com uma hora de gravidez... E nós sabemos porque tinhamos que fazer o teste para não lhe dar um medicamento que fizesse mal aos bebes.  
  
Ta como os bebes? Eu fiquei histerica , falando que eles invadiram minha privacidade, que eu não estava gravida e muito menos de bebes , já que ai significava mais que um , ai nesse momento eu comecei a fazer as contas na minha cabeça e parecia que o Harry também já que um minuto depois estava olhando com cara de paspalho para mim que parecia que ia babar e chorar ao mesmo tempo.  
  
A senhorita esta gravida de gêmeos.E esta se auterando muito isso não vai fazer bem a eles...  
  
Ele vendo que aquilo não ia adiantar nada e como eu já estava chorando desesperada... Ele chamou a enfermeira e colocou calmante no meu soro... Por isso só acordei agora... O Harry esta falando que temos que casar... Acho que to ficando maluca... acho que ainda estou dormindo... não não estou uma coruja acabou de posar na minha cabeça... Ai eu to quase chorando...  
  
Ta certo eu amo este homem que esta me pedindo em casamento e tudo mais e quero falar pra ele sim de qualquer jeito só tem um pequeno poblema, e se ele quiser casar comigo só por causa dos bebes? " dúvida cruel... Acabei de falar isso para ele. Ij ele ta falando um monte de coisa dentre elas para mim para de escrever enquanto ele está gritando comigo... É ele ta falando umas coisas meio óbvias aqui... Pra que ele ia me procurar tanto no Brasil se não quisesse nada comigo, boa pergunta!  
  
Eu estou olhando confusa pra ele, ele realmente parece arrasado com essa minha objeção, ai ele fica lindo até com cara de desespero , o que eu posso fazer?... Ah não!... Eu olhei nos olhos dele, naqueles benditos olhos verdes... é eu tive que aceitar... opa depois eu continuo a escrever...  
  
....  
  
É eu sei demoro pra caramba, mais é que eu tava com um trabalho de Direito Romano para fazer ENORME..., e sei que ta pequenininho também mais já comecei a escrever os próximos dias vai sair mais rápido!!! Na próxima eu compenso! Duvida? Já menti para vocês?Meus amados leitores...  
  
Beijinhos ' Vampira Black ' 


End file.
